Mystérieuse Destinée
by Leila Traumer
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Mysterious Fate" de Cormak3032. [08/37 chapitres] Une étrangère d'un autre royaume rejoint la Communauté, sans se douter des dangers, des chagrins et de l'amour qui se présenteront sur son chemin. [Pas une Mary-Sue] [Merci de lire la description au premier chapitre, puisqu'il s'agit d'une traduction particulière!]
1. L'étrangère sans royaume

**MERCI DE BIEN LIRE LA DESCRIPTION**

16/08/2013

Ce texte est la traduction d'une fanfiction écrite par **Cormak3032**, « Mysterious Fate ». Elle relate l'aventure d'une mortelle de notre monde arrivant mystérieusement en Terre du Milieu, s'y adaptant afin de survivre, se liant d'amitiés avec ses compagnons et se laissant transporter dans une histoire d'amour.

J'ai été agréablement surprise par le développement de la relation amoureuse et la qualité de l'écrit, l'attention portée au réalisme des sentiments et au développement de la personnalité des personnages. **Cependant, l'auteure n'a jamais complété cette fanfiction. Elle est restée intouchée depuis 2005.**

Je m'attelle tout de même à la traduction de cette œuvre; il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant charmée par des écrits davantage à caractère romantique, et plus encore longtemps que je n'avais pas été emballée par une fanfiction. **La fin de cette histoire ne coïncide pas avec la fin de ce que Cormack avait voulu raconter, mais je persiste à croire que les 37 chapitres qu'elle a écrits forment à eux seuls une magnifique histoire qui vaut la peine d'être lue** (sinon, que ferais-je ici à traduire tout ça, si je n'y croyais pas moi-même? ) **Cela se termine sur un chapitre qui laisse une fin que je juge satisfaisante, pour ce qui est de la relation entre les deux protagonistes. **(Même si, je l'avoue, j'aurais adoré en apprendre davantage...)**  
**

J'ai terminé ma lecture il y a de cela quelques jours et j'ai été complètement ravie des bons moments passés. Cela m'a donné envie de partager cette fanfiction à un plus grand public, d'où cette traduction! (À moins que ce ne soit le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé afin de remplir le gouffre que cause en moi la fin d'une si belle histoire haha!)

Si l'aventure vous intéresse, malgré la fin qui devra rester ouverte faute d'une réelle conclusion (je préfère prévenir, plutôt que faire des déçus!), je vous invite à vous laisser glisser l'espace d'un moment en Terre du Milieu.

Voici quelques précisions supplémentaires qui pourraient vous intéresser :

- Bien que l'histoire comporte un personnage original venant de notre monde, il ne s'agit PAS d'une Mary-Sue.

- Puisque ce personnage ne connaît rien de la Terre du Milieu, c'était (à mon avis!) un double plaisir que de découvrir à nouveau par ses yeux le bagage culturel de ce monde fantastique.

- Bien que la romance entre un personnage original et l'un des membres de la Communauté soit thème qui peut sembler récurent sur ce site; il est ici délicieusement bien exploité dans cet écrit.

- Les premiers chapitres sont assez calqués sur le déroulement du film, mais ils permettent de bien camper les personnages.

- Je ne suis évidemment pas traductrice de profession, veuillez donc m'excuser si quelques passages vous semblent maladroits. J'ai tenté d'altérer le moins possible le texte d'origine, en dehors de quelques endroits où je me suis permise l'ajout de petits passages descriptifs.

Dislcaimer : Je ne possède aucun matériel résidant dans cette fanfiction, si ce n'est que la traduction francophone. Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, l'histoire ainsi que certains personnages inventés à Cormak3032.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

** L'étrangère sans royaume**

La lumière qu'insufflait le bâton de Gandalf repoussait les ombres des cavernes ténébreuses de la Moria. Les débris de l'entrée de la mine et la poussière de roche qu'avait soufflé son effondrement s'accrochaient encore à la gorge des voyageurs, rendant difficile la simple tâche de respirer.

Le Magicien Gris soupira. Il portait ses longues robes grisâtres et arborait une longue barbe tout aussi grise, de même que la moustache qui chatouillait son nez. « Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.» Il inclina son bâton afin de d'éclairer les noirceurs étouffantes de la Moria et commença à s'enfoncer dans le tunnel de la caverne. « Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres bien plus anciens et bien plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde ».

Les hobbits, petits de nature, avec de larges pieds et des cœurs tout aussi grands, marchaient tout près les uns des autres. Legolas, l'elfe à la stature imposante et au teint pâle de la distante Forêt Noire, marchait devant eux, ses yeux vifs et perçants, tout comme ses oreilles, prêts à détecter le plus infime des mouvements et le plus distant des bruits. Aragorn et Boromir, tous deux hommes mortels, gardaient les arrières du groupe. Ils étaient détrempés et avaient la respiration saccadée résultant de leur combat avec le monstre qui avait tenté de tuer Frodon.

Ils commencèrent à gravir des escaliers, Gandalf menant le groupe. « Ne faites pas de bruit. », ordonna-t-il. « Il faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.»

La Communauté voyagea pendant une journée, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf, réalisant que tous avaient besoin de repos, arrêta le groupe le long d'un large tunnel menant plus profondément encore à l'intérieur des mines. Tous avaient été silencieux, particulièrement Gimli qui tentait encore de se remettre du chagrin causé par l'exécution de plusieurs des siens par des orques. Ils n'avaient croisé pas une âme qui vive tout au long de leur trajet, que des squelettes mutilés et oubliés.

Pendant que les hobbits se blottissaient les uns contre les autres, tentant de trouver quelque peu de sommeil, Legolas se tenait en retrait du groupe, ses yeux scrutant les alentours.

Aragorn prit place à ses côtés. « Qu'y a-t-il? », demanda-t-il à voix basse.

L'elfe continua à se concentrer, ses yeux et ses oreilles capturant davantage d'indices l'informant sur ce qui se déroulait plus loin, dans l'obscurité. « Quelque chose approche, bien que je ne crois pas que ce soient des orques », commenta l'elfe. Il regarda le mortel aux cheveux foncés pendant un moment avant de scruter à nouveau les confins de la caverne. « Les pas sont trop légers. Cela peut être une créature, ou bien deux. »

Legolas se tendit soudainement, son corps devenant rigide et les muscles de sa mâchoire se raidissant. Il dégaina rapidement son arc, l'armant du même mouvement d'une flèche de son carquois. Aragorn hocha de la tête et dégaina également son épée. Il pouvait maintenant entendre les bruits de pas se rapprocher; ils étaient légers, lents et timides. « Peu importe ce que c'est, cela doit être attiré par la lumière », suggéra Aragorn en lançant un regard rapide vers le bâton illuminé de Gandalf.

Le Magicien regardait les deux guerriers d'où il fumait sa pipe, assis inconfortablement sur le sol rocheux de la mine. Il fronçait des sourcils, donnant à son visage un aspect grave que les ombres ne faisaient qu'accentuer.

Les hobbits étaient à présent éveillés, leur repos n'ayant été que de courte durée, et ils prirent place devant Gandalf et Boromir, leurs yeux grands ouverts et égarés. Quelque chose émergeait des ombres.

« Peut-être devrions-nous l'effrayer », murmura Aragorn à Legolas.

L'elfe tira sa flèche et elle fila rapidement tout près de l'étrange silhouette sombre, heurtant le mur derrière et rebondissant sur la pierre en émettant un bruit sourd.

Il y eut un cri égaré semblable à un sursaut ainsi que le bruit distinct de pas s'éloignant, se précipitant littéralement dans la direction opposée.

« Ça ne ressemblait pas à un orque », précisa Pippin.

Merry s'avança légèrement. Le hobbit à la chevelure claire, aux yeux sombres mais habituellement chaleureux, arborait une expression de profonde incrédulité. « On aurait dit une femme. »

Legolas et Aragorn avaient déjà sauté à cette conclusion, et ils courraient dès à présent à la suite de l'intrus. Ils n'eurent pas à parcourir une longue distance. La silhouette s'était précipitée dans un cul de sac.

Gandalf les avait rejoints, et s'aidant de son bâton, il illuminait les parois rocheuses de la mine sans pour autant parvenir à éclairer la silhouette qui respirait bruyamment tout au fond du tunnel.

« Sortez de l'ombre, que nous puissions vous voir », commanda-t-il. La figure ne bougea pas, excepté pour se presser davantage contre le mur.

« Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal », ajouta-t-il un peu plus doucement. Legolas, aidé de ses yeux perçants, pouvait voir la silhouette se relever avec hésitation et regarder dans leur direction. Des pas incertains se rapprochèrent et Aragorn releva son arme. L'elfe ne banda pas son arc; il resta complètement immobile, préférant observer, attendre.

La silhouette recula sensiblement à la vue d'Aragorn levant son épée, en garde, prêt à attaquer ou à se défendre.

« Abaissez votre arme, Aragorn », ordonna Gandalf. Le Rôdeur fronça des sourcils à cette requête, mais il fit comme il lui avait été demandé.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. Pardonnez les précautions que nous avons prises. » Le Magicien s'appuyait sur son bâton, qui était la seule source de lumière dans la caverne. « Avancez que nous puissions vous voir. »

Il y eut quelques moments de silence et d'hésitation. Après ce qui paru plusieurs heures, mais ne fut en fait que quelques minutes, le son de la roche et de la saleté sous des pas se fit entendre. Une femme entra dans la lumière et s'y arrêta, agrippant maladroitement un sac contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur.

Les hobbits, Boromir ainsi que Gimli s'approchèrent, tout comme le fit davantage encore la nouvelle venue. Elle les scruta avec précaution, ses sombres sourcils abaissés défensivement sur ses yeux verts étincelant d'effroi. Elle plissa des yeux, tentant de s'adapter à la soudaine clarté des lieux, tentant de saisir ce qui se présentait devant elle dans la pénombre.

« C'est une femme. » Pippin énonça l'évidence, bien qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait en croire ses yeux. Merry fit un signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement, alors qu'il lorgnait curieusement la silhouette.

Elle était vêtue d'étranges habits; d'amples et longs pantalons noirs ayant deux lignes blanches qui descendaient le long de ses jambes, ainsi qu'une cape à capuchon comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant étaient ses apparats. Il y avait des cordes au capuchon, ainsi qu'un semblant de petit sac sur le devant. Ce qu'il prenait pour une drôle de cape s'arrêtait aux hanches, comme l'aurait fait l'une de ses chemises. Elle agrippait toujours son sac vert délavé. Elle était jeune d'apparence, quelque part dans la vingtaine et certainement pas plus âgée que trente ans, avec ses longs cheveux noirs retenus loin de son visage et ses yeux verts brillants. Elle semblait jolie, mais elle n'était pas d'une beauté remarquable. De la saleté marquait ses traits, tout comme ses habits.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait à se cacher dans l'obscurité? Elle doit être un espion de Saruman », accusa Gimli.

« Je ne suis pas un espion », affirma la femme d'une voix ferme. Sa posture s'était redressée lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole et elle tentait d'apparaître brave, mais Legolas ne se laissait pas berner. Il pouvait sentir sa peur.

« Alors que faites-vous ici? C'est un endroit dangereux, » lui répondit Gimli. Le nain n'appréciait guère l'idée d'une créature inconnue déambulant dans les mines de la Moria. Les défunts de sa race y reposaient et ils méritaient d'être laissés en paix après leur misérable infortune.

Elle le détailla avec circonspection. Malgré sa courte stature, il semblait détenir une force et une puissance qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de considérer. Il avait une longue et fouilleuse barbe tout comme l'étaient ses sourcils froncés au dessus de ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'une armure faite de métal et de cuir qui couvrait son corps entier, en plus de porter un casque qui protégeait sa tête et ses oreilles. Il transportait une hache dans sa main, en portait une à son dos et une plus petite encore à sa ceinture.

« Très dangereux », ajouta Gandalf tout en frottant doucement son menton, l'air pensif en observant la femme. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement et s'écarta de l'homme courtaud afin d'observer le Magicien qui venait de parler.

Legolas posa son regard sur Gandalf. Le Magicien avait l'air calme. Il se tenait là simplement, appuyé contre son bâton, tout en jouant distraitement avec sa barbe.

Le regard de la femme inconnue les embrassa tous, cherchant à mieux saisir l'étrange groupe qui se tenait devant elle. Il y avait un homme blond de grande taille près d'elle et son regard s'y attarda, le scrutant intensément. Il était plaisant à regarder, avec son visage clair, ses cheveux brillants, et ses yeux bleus. Différents tons doucereux de verts l'habillaient et il portait un carquois de flèches à son dos. Dans sa main trônait fièrement un arc d'un bois foncé arborant d'étranges inscriptions dorées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle constata quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui.

Legolas inclina sa tête, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien observer de la sorte.

« Vos oreilles… » Ses sourcils se froncèrent, reflétant la confusion qui grandissait en son esprit.

« Je suis un elfe », lui dit-il doucement.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, soudainement troublée, ce qui causa un nouveau froncement des sourcils de Legolas.

Son estomac se retourna et elle se sentit mal, nauséeuse. « Ça ne se peut pas… Tout ça ne peut pas être réel…», murmura-t-elle déconcertée, définitivement rongée par l'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est? », demanda Sam, le visage soucieux, les lèvres pincées d'incompréhension. « Elle est vêtue bizarrement. »

La femme porta sur lui son regard, le détaillant également. Cet homme était plus petit que celui arborant la barbe touffue. Il était bien en chair, avait des cheveux pâles ondulés et des yeux noisette. Elle remarqua qu'il était nu pied, tout comme l'étaient trois autres du groupe; ses pieds étaient larges et poilus.

« Elle est mortelle, une humaine comme Aragorn et Boromir », Gandalf répondit-il à Sam. Le Magicien l'observa, alors que la femme détaillait à nouveau chacun de ses compagnons. « Elle a cet accoutrement particulier puisqu'elle ne vient pas de ce royaume ni de ce temps. »

La femme reporta son attention vers le Magicien, le regard perdu. « Oh… Non, non… Ça ne se peut pas... Tout cela est bien trop étrange… » Elle recula davantage, retrouvant un peu de pénombre, tournant la tête de droite à gauche en déni; son cœur cognait violement contre sa cage thoracique.

« Depuis combien de temps nous suivez-vous? », questionna Aragorn, ignorant délibérément ses derniers mots. Le Rôdeur semblait tout autant mal à l'aise que l'était la jeune femme.

Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et semblait ne pas s'être rasé depuis des semaines. Il portait des vêtements aux couleurs sombres; une épée pendait à sa ceinture et son dos était ceint d'un petit arc ainsi que d'un carquois.

Peut-être tout cela n'était qu'un rêve des plus réalistes. Peut-être que si elle suivait les fabulations de son esprit, le rêve se terminerait plus rapidement. La jeune femme tentait de se raisonner, de trouver une explication à la situation illogique dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je ne vous ai pas suivis. Je croyais être seule ici. La seule vivante », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire aux parois de la caverne l'entourant.

Gimli abaissa la tête, assailli par le chagrin que rappelait en lui les paroles de la femme.

Aragorn la regarda intensément, ses yeux bleus brillants de curiosité. C'est pourtant avec une voix rude qu'il s'exprima. « Comment êtes-vous entrée dans les mines? »

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. » La femme détesta entendre sa voix trembler.

« Vous êtes dans la Moria, autrefois la demeure des Seigneurs Nains », l'informa Gandalf.

« Vous avez bien dit « Seigneurs Nains »? » Elle eut un rire strident, marqué par le malaise évident qui l'affublait. « Bien fait, et lui là-bas c'est le cousin de Mr. Spock. » Elle jeta un regard à Legolas qui ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se serrer, ni ses sourcils de se froncer.

« Dites nous comment vous êtes entrée. La porte était bien fermée », ordonna calmement Gandalf.

« Je ne suis pas entrée par la porte… », répondit la femme, sa voix révélant quelques notes irritées.

« Alors comment?! », questionna Boromir, la suspicion embaumant tant ses traits que son timbre de voix. « Les femmes n'apparaissent tout simplement pas au beau milieu des mines de la Moria. À moins que vous ne soyez une sorte de sorcière et faisiez usage de magie. »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer. Ses cheveux tombaient tout juste sous son menton et il portait également une armure. « Moi, une sorcière? » La femme sembla incrédule avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. « Une sorcière… Elle est bonne celle-là. »

Boromir grimaça de colère.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet propice aux rires », la rabroua Aragorn. « Ces mines sont un endroit dangereux. Dites nous comment vous y êtes entrée. Êtes-vous une enchanteresse? »

La femme se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise, troublée. Ce « rêve » commençait à être trop réel. Elle soupira. « Je ne suis ni une enchanteresse ni une sorcière. Je n'ai aucune magie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je marchais dans les bois près de chez moi, et je me suis reposée près d'une chute, comme je le fais habituellement. J'ai somnolé avant d'être transportée dans un étrange rêve où quelqu'un me parlait. »

Gandalf la regarda pensivement. « Quelqu'un vous a adressé la parole? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face au vieil homme. « Oui, une femme, bien que je ne me souvienne pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Puis je me suis réveillée dans cette caverne. Il y fait froid, c'est d'un silence de mort et il y a des cadavres partout. » Elle frissonna en se rappelant les squelettes qu'elle avait vus.

« J'ai essayé de trouver le chemin de la sortie, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la direction que je prenais », continua-t-elle. « Puis j'ai vu de la lumière et je me suis dirigée vers elle, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie, mais je n'ai eu que des flèches jetées vers moi. » Elle jeta un regard à l'elfe.

« Nous ne savions pas ce qui approchait », se justifia l'elfe.

« Vous n'aviez pas à me tirer dessus. Je ne suis pas armée», répliqua-t-elle.

« Comment aurions-nous pu savoir cela? », demanda Aragorn, prenant la défense de Legolas.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? », questionna Gandalf, le ton doux et calme.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », répondit la jeune femme, l'air franchement ennuyée. Elle ramena son sac sur son épaule et croisa ses bras.

« Combien de temps, _d'après vous_? », demanda sarcastiquement Boromir.

« Deux jours, peut-êtes trois », répondit-elle, le ton tout aussi venimeux.

Les hobbits commencèrent à murmurer entre eux.

« D'accord, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je ne pourrais pas me réveiller?! », demanda-t-elle dans sa frustration, un goût amer en bouche et ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de rouler au ciel.

Gandalf fronça des sourcils. « Vous _êtes _éveillée. »

« Non. » Elle agita négativement la tête. « Je suis sans doute en train de rêver. Je _dois_ être en train de rêver! »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » demanda Frodon. Il avait été des plus discrets jusqu'à présent. La nouvelle venue l'intriguait tout autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

« Parce que tout cela est impossible. J'ai vu des cadavres de **nains** sur mon passage. Les nains ne sont pas réels, tout comme ne le sont pas les elfes », dit-elle en jetant un regard rapide vers Legolas, troublée et apeurée.

L'elfe n'eut aucune réaction et continua à rester immobile comme il l'avait été tout le long des échanges, les bras le long de son corps.

« Ils sont dans les livres fantastiques, dans les films », expliqua la femme avec ferveur. « Encore qu'ici, je converse avec eux comme s'ils étaient réels. »

« Vous ne croyez peut-être pas que les nains et les elfes sont réels, mais qu'en est-il des hobbits? », demanda Pippin avec espoir. Son visage était souriant et avenant, les sourcils dressés. Le sourire étiré sur ses joues lui donnait l'air d'un charmant lutin.

La femme regarda le petit homme et ses grands yeux bleus scintillants d'espoir. « Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de hobbits auparavant. » Elle ressenti le regret l'assaillir lorsqu'elle vit la désolation se peindre sur le visage du petit homme.

« Petites gens ou semi-homme, qu'on nous appelle parfois. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous? », précisa Merry.

La femme prit également grande attention à cet homme. Il était un autre petit homme à larges pieds poilus. Elle secoua sa tête, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval batifolant autour d'elle. « Je suis désolée. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je… J'ai un peu de mal à croire que vous êtes réels », avoua-t-elle, hésitante.

« Nous sommes bien réels, tout comme l'est cet endroit », Gandalf lui dit-il doucement. « Il sera difficile pour vous de comprendre, mais vous êtes très loin de votre demeure, de votre propre époque. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf. Il semblait toujours en savoir plus que les autres.

« Ma propre époque? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela? Un roman de science-fiction? » Sa colère et sa frustration augmentaient, ses traits devenant plus durs et son visage davantage rouge. « Comment est-ce que je retourne à mon propre monde? Je veux retourner chez moi! », s'écria-t-elle en cognant du pied en guise d'emphase, n'ayant cure de se comporter comme une enfant. Elle était agacée de ce rêve qui ne finissait plus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas », lui dit alors Gandalf, calmement mais d'une voix bien ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, je ne peux pas?! » cria-t-elle, en colère. Sa voix enragée se répercuta en écho contre les murs de pierre froide.

« Parlez à voix basse. Vous allez alerter tous les orques de la Moria en leur indiquant où nous sommes! », cracha Boromir, visiblement irrité.

« Ma famille est là-bas, mes amis, mon travail. Ma vie est là-bas », expliqua-t-elle, ignorant l'homme qui venait de la rabrouer. « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire rester ici. » Le désespoir et la souffrance habitaient sa voix désormais, la colère disparaissant tranquillement.

« Vous avez raison. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire rester ici », lui dit Gandalf. Le Magicien Gris regarda l'étincelle d'espoir s'allumer au fond des prunelles de la jeune femme, puis s'éteindre à ses prochains mots. « Vous pourriez errer dans le noir jusqu'à ce que des créatures vous trouvent, et ultimement vous seriez envoyée à la mort. »

La femme parut hésiter devant pareille idée, ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur et le souffle lui manquant.

« Nous n'avons pas la capacité de vous renvoyer chez vous. C'est d'ailleurs une capacité qu'aucun de mes amis ou connaissances ne possèdent. » Gandalf s'appuya davantage contre son bâton et fixa pensivement sur elle son regard. « Le destin vous a amené ici pour une raison, bien que je ne sache pas encore laquelle. Toutefois, vous vivrez et vous mourrez dans ce monde. De cela, je suis bien certain», dit alors Gandalf avec sympathie.

La femme soupira audiblement et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres; elle leva ses mains à sa bouche, la couvrant de celles-ci. Ses yeux semblaient épouvantés, accusant le coup terrible de ces révélations, s'emplissant de larmes. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, son estomac se tordant, son cœur battant la chamade, sa tête victime d'élancements douloureux. Elle secoua à nouveau sa tête de part et d'autre en un déni amer, voulant chasser ce qui semblait être la réalité. Elle continuait de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais plus le silence les enveloppait, plus ces yeux la scrutaient, plus son estomac gémissant lui rappelait sa faim, plus elle réalisait que tout cela était bien réel et non un rêve. Cela la terrifia plus que jamais.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Vous allez venir avec nous », lui intima Gandalf.

Tous les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent.

« C'est de la folie. Amener une femme avec nous n'est pas un plan sensé », dit Boromir.

« Que feriez-vous, Boromir? Vous la laisseriez ici à se débrouiller seule? », demanda Gandalf. « Elle est déjà chanceuse d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Trois jours sans nourriture, sans doute sans grand repos, aucune arme et en la présence d'orques et d'autres créatures infectes. Elle voyagera avec nous et le destin nous aidera à décider ce que nous ferons d'elle lorsque nous aurons quitté la Moria. »

« Peut-elle se battre? », demanda immédiatement Aragorn.

« Peux-tu manier l'épée, enfant? », lui demanda Gandalf.

Cela lui prit quelques moments avant de s'exprimer. Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix était douce et frêle. Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais tenu d'épée de ma vie. Je déteste les couteaux. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils, déjà soucieux. Cela n'était pas de bon augure. Une femme ne pouvant se défendre dans les ténèbres de la Moria serait un fardeau.

« Elle devra apprendre. Le temps viendra où elle aura besoin de se défendre, elle-même et les autres » dit Gandalf, tout en se tournant directement vers Aragorn.

« Me défendre contre quoi? » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin de l'empêcher de trembler.

« De créatures qui vous voudraient morte pour le simple plaisir de regarder votre sang se verser», lui répondit Aragorn, d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

La jeune femme avait l'air terrifiée. Aragorn riva son regard au sien. « Vous devriez être terrifiée », la pressa-t-il. « Vous n'avez aucune idée des dangers qui nous attendent. »

« Je ferai face à tout ce qui croisera mon chemin », affirma-t-elle bravement. « Je l'ai toujours fait. »

Aragorn était satisfait des mots qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il savait qu'elle les abandonnerait sûrement lorsqu'elle ferait face à un réel danger. Elle n'était pas une guerrière.

« Nous devons partir », annonça Gandalf.

« Partir où? » La question de la jeune femme était restée en suspend, le Magicien n'ayant pas pris la peine d'y répondre. Il marchait déjà au loin.


	2. Présentations

**Chapitre 2**

** Présentations**

Tous étaient silencieux alors qu'ils voyageaient dans les sombres couloirs oppressants, exceptés Merry et Pippin qui murmuraient l'un avec l'autre tout en jetant quelques regards rapides à l'humaine qui venait de les joindre. Elle marchait la tête basse, Legolas en avant d'elle, Aragorn et Boromir suivant derrière le groupe. Elle avait été muette pour un long moment, se contentant d'observer les alentours, l'air perdu et confus.

Kaitlyn laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le vieil homme au chapeau pointu lui avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu entendre. Elle voulait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Ça le _devait_. Elle s'était même pincée le bras pour se le prouver, mais elle ne s'était pas éveillée. Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel avec elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition?

« Quel est votre nom? »

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque la question la tira hors de ses pensées, et regarda un peu plus bas à sa droite pour se rendre compte qu'un hobbit marchait maintenant à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux ondulés et des yeux sombres et chaleureux.

« Je suis Merry », lui dit-il tout en plaçant une main sur son coeur. « Et voici Pippin, Frodon et Sam », Merry précisa-t-il en pointant chacun des hobbits.

« Mon nom est Kaitlyn ». Elle tenta de sourire au hobbit, mais cela s'avéra difficile. Ses lèvres refusaient tout simplement d'effectuer les mouvements nécessaires.

Merry sourit. « Kait-lyn. C'est un nom intéressant. D'où êtes-vous? »

« Je vie, heum… vivais » -elle se reprit- « Je vivais dans le haut de l'état de New-York. Otter Lake, plus précisément. »

Il secoua la tête, un faible sourire d'excuse au visage. « Je ne suis pas familier avec ces endroits. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le soyiez. » Kaitlyn fronça les sourcils et elle détourna son regard de celui de Merry afin qu'il ne puisse voir les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

C'est une chose d'être de l'autre côté du pays, ou en vacances, et que les gens n'aient jamais entendu parler de votre lieu de résidence; mais être dans un monde complètement différent où personne ne savait de quoi vous parliez était terrifiant et particulièrement étouffant.

Elle entendit des voix converser et inclina légèrement la tête vers celles-ci. Elle put constater que l'elfe venait de joindre l'homme aux cheveux foncés et qu'ils parlaient à voix étouffées.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils parlaient une autre langue. Elle les écouta quelques minutes, la douce mélodie des syllabes la distrayant des murs monotones de la caverne. « Quel langage parlent-ils? », demanda-t-elle.

« L'elfique », répondit Pippin, rejoignant Kaitlyn et Merry. « Aragorn le parle très bien. »

« Aragorn, c'est l'elfe? »

Merry secoua la tête. « Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, est l'homme. Legolas, fils de Thranduil, est l'elfe. »

« Ah. » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'étrange langue était des plus plaisantes à ses oreilles.

Kaitlyn se retourna pour lancer un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux sales. « Et qui est-il? », demanda-t-elle doucement à Merry.

« C'est Boromir. Son père est l'intendant du Gondor », répliqua Merry.

« Et le nain? »

« Gimli, fils de Gloin », Pippin lui répondit-il.

Kaitlyn hocha la tête bien qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de ce que tout cela voulait dire. Au moins avait-elle désormais des noms qu'elle pouvait allier aux visages qui l'accompagnaient. Elle soupira et se perdit dans la contemplation des murs de la caverne que ses compagnons et elle-même traversaient, faiblement éclairés par la lumière blafarde de Gandalf. Tout cela était si difficile à croire. Elle voyageait avec des hobbits, un elfe et un nain. Quoi de plus banal?

« Alors… Où allons-nous? », demanda-t-elle après un moment. Personne ne lui avait révélé leur destination, seulement qu'ils quittaient la Moria.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent soudainement. Kaitlyn observa tour à tour ses compagnons silencieux qui la fixaient tous du regard, incertains. Ses sourcils se froissèrent. « Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? »

« Les choses se révéleront d'elles-mêmes au moment opportun », lui répondit Gandalf.

« Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être maintenant? », répliqua-t-elle, la frustration envahissant sa voix.

Merry et Pippin tentèrent de cacher leur amusement et leur surprise. Elle était vraiment hardie et légèrement arrogante, pour une femme.

« C'est parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance », réalisa-t-elle en un souffle, personne ne lui ayant répondu directement.

« Nous ne vous connaissons pas », lui répondit honnêtement Sam, aux côtés de Frodon. Kaitlyn n'avait pas vu les deux hobbits séparés depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que vous ne savez pas et - », commença Gandalf.

« Ah oui, sans blague », dit-elle froissée.

« Elles se révéleront à vous en temps et lieu », le Magicien finit-il calmement. « Nous sommes dans une quête, une importante quête, et voilà pour le moment assez d'information. En posséder trop est dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un provenant d'ailleurs», souligna Gandalf.

Elle hocha de la tête, les mots prononcés l'ayant un tant soit peu raisonnée. Tout cela avait du sens. Au fond, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ici. Ces gens l'avaient prise sous leur aile, et elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait être d'une grande nuisance si quelqu'un apprenait d'elle des informations qu'elle ne devrait pas partager. Elle était une cible facile, et cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

« N'ayez crainte », lui dit Gandalf. « Vous êtes en bonne compagnie. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, avant d'étudier Gandalf. Elle aimait bien le vieil homme. Il lui rappelait son professeur d'histoire, au collège. Monsieur Brumbach était très brillant, patient et charmant. Il avait été semblable au grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Cet homme lui ressemblait; érudit et attentionné, elle le respectait. Il était un peu étrange avec sa longue barbe grise, son chapeau pointu et ses longues robes, mais au fond, elle l'aimait bien.

Il étendit le bras vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle devrait marcher à ses côtés. Elle accorda un regard à Merry et Pippin avant de les quitter et de rejoindre la compagnie du vieil homme. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule.

« Êtes-vous un sorcier? » demanda-t-elle, fixant son drôle de chapeau puis son bâton luminescent. Il lui rappelait un personnage des livres d'Harry Potter que son cousin adorait tant.

Il rit, d'un rire sincère et des plus doux. « On pourrait me qualifier de tel. Je suis Gandalf le Gris, parfois appelé le Gris Pèlerin. »

Elle acquiesça puis baissa doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification de tous ces titres, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait que de plus en plus confuse. Le passage du temps lui apporterait de nouvelles découvertes qui ne cesseraient de la surprendre, elle n'avait besoin de s'en convaincre. Elle était à fleur de peau, sentant que ses émotions lui jouaient de vilains tours à varier comme si elle était dans une montagne russe. Kaitlyn avait été heureuse un moment puisqu'elle avait regagné une sécurité longtemps recherchée, mais elle était de nouveau déprimée. Elle s'ennuyait déjà de son monde, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. L'horrible perspective de ne jamais revoir ses parents ou ses amis malmenait son cœur, déjà suffisamment troublé. Cependant, être la première de son monde à découvrir ce nouvel endroit lui était particulièrement fascinant.

« Gardez la tête haute, et ne désespérez pas », lui dit Gandalf. « Je suis bien certain qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle nos chemins se sont croisés. »

Elle expira, et un soupir digne de l'amère agitation qui régnait en elle s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis elle regarda à nouveau Gandalf. « Si vous connaissez cette raison, je vous en prie, dites la moi. On m'a enlevée de mon monde sans mon consentement, contre ma volonté, avant de me laisser ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de notre destination, je ne connais quasiment rien de mes compagnons de voyage… »

« Le temps viendra où vous pourrez apprendre tout cela. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant. Nous devons nous concentrer à quitter la Moria. »

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il? »

« Encore trois jours. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau.

Le groupe continua leur progression dans les sombres tunnels, et bientôt arriva le deuxième jour de voyage. Ils entreprirent de gravir un escalier abrupt où Pippin trébucha à deux reprises, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les débris jonchant les marches. Une fois rendus en haut, Gandalf s'arrêta net, les sourcils froncés. Trois passages différents s'offraient à eux.

« Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit », murmura-t-il. Il repéra un rocher faisant face aux trois passages avant de s'y asseoir. Apparemment, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'arrêter un moment.

Kaitlyn était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer, et elle prit place en compagnie des hobbits sur les dernières marches des escaliers. Un peu plus loin, Boromir et Aragorn était assis ensemble, Legolas derrière eux, debout et immobile, les bras croisés.

Merry et Pippin murmuraient doucement entre eux. « Tais-toi, Gandalf réfléchit », renchérit Merry lorsqu'il fut ennuyé par le bavardage incessant de Pippin.

« Merry, j'ai faim. »

Un petit bruit se fit entendre dans le silence étouffant de la mine, et Pippin regarda Kaitlyn un instant. « Elle a faim aussi. »

« Elle n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours », lui dit Merry.

« On devrait la nourrir dans ce cas », dit Pippin. « Et nous aussi », ajouta-t-il.

« J'ai pu manger un peu, mais rien de bien consistant. J'avais quelques provisions… Mais je ne pensais pas être partie si longtemps de chez moi, à voyager dans une caverne. » Elle inspecta les alentours, où l'obscurité semblait se mouvoir d'elle-même et receler mille et un dangers. Elle resserra son sweat-shirt contre elle. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Une mine. C'est une mine! », lui dit Gimli, le ton profondément irrité.

« Une mine, désolée », murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait trop que penser du nain. Il semblait parfois amical, mais à d'autres moments il était beaucoup plus irritable qu'autre chose. Lui et l'elfe, Legolas, semblaient se garder rancune. Ils se chamaillaient fréquemment et lui rappelaient des enfants.

Kaitlyn détourna son attention de Gimli et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Legolas. Il se tenait les bras encore croisés, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules. Il l'observait intensément et Kaitlyn détourna immédiatement le regard. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'elfe qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

Frodon attira son attention; alors qu'il venait de se pencher afin de regarder dans le ravin ténébreux au bas des escaliers, il avait aussitôt rejoint en courant Gandalf. Celui-ci fumait sa pipe, et semblait être en train de somnoler.

« Là, en bas, il y a quelque chose », lui dit Frodon.

« Oui, c'est Gollum », l'informa doucement Gandalf.

« Gollum? », questionna Frodon, tandis que Kaitlyn prononçait silencieusement le mot au même moment. Le nom lui semblait familier pour quelque étrange raison.

« Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit », continua Gandalf.

« Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad Dûr! » Le regard de Frodon ne put que s'agrandir sous l'effet de la peur.

« Échappé… », ajouta Gandalf avant de se retourner vers Frodon. « Ou relâché? »

Leurs voix se firent plus ténues, et malgré le silence enveloppant qui régnait dans la mine, Kaitlyn ne put suivre davantage leur conversation. Sa tête s'abaissa et elle soupira lourdement. Bien qu'elle portait indiscrètement attention à une conversation qui ne la concernait pas, elle était tout de même déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer son écoute. Elle voulait tout simplement apprendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Vous devez être complètement terrifiée, bien que vous ne le montriez pas », lui dit Boromir d'où il était assis.

Kaitlyn releva la tête et le fixa. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui la rebutait, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.

« Quel avantage aurais-je à montrer ma peur? », lui répondit-elle.

Boromir devint silencieux.

Aragorn prit une bouffée de sa pipe et relâcha la fumée, la regardant s'envoler en tourbillons difformes vers le plafond de pierre. « À quoi ressemble votre monde? »

Kaitlyn se retourna vers lui. « Mon monde? Il est très différent d'ici », fit-elle en désignant les dures parois de pierre les entourant. « Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas par où commencer… » Comment pouvait-elle expliquer les voitures, les avions, l'école, la télévision, la radio, l'ordinateur? Ces personnes transportaient des épées, des arcs, des dagues. Ils ne comprendraient jamais.

« Que faisiez-vous là-bas? »

« Vous voulez-dire mon travail? »

« Si vous en aviez un. Que faisiez-vous pour passer le temps? », s'intéressa Aragorn.

« Bien, je travaillais dans une banque, même si j'ai gradué de l'université en biologie. Je déposais de l'argent, effectuais des transactions et… uh- » Elle réalisa que tous la regardaient étrangement, exceptés Frodon et Gandalf qui étaient encore plongés dans leur conversation.

« Heum… une trésorière? » Elle tenta d'utiliser un terme qu'elle espérait leur être plus commun, afin qu'ils comprennent.

« Ah, vous gardiez le trésor », acquiesça Merry.

« Heum, oui, en quelque sorte », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Cela apparaît comme un travail bien trop important pour une femme », commenta Boromir.

Kaitlyn pivota vivement vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. « Quel est votre problème avec les femmes? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec la plupart d'entre elles », lui répondit-il en la fixant directement dans les yeux. Son regard s'égara par la suite, inspectant les étranges vêtements qu'elle portait. « Ce sont celles qui s'indignent injustement et qui croient qu'elles peuvent agir comme un homme qui me posent problème. Elles ne connaissent pas leur place. »

« Que sous-entendez-vous? »

« Rien du tout, _grande dame_ », répliqua Boromir, satisfait de sa provocation.

Kaitlyn émit un grognement. « Vous et moi allons être bons amis, n'est-ce pas?! », riposta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous quereller entre nous », s'interposa Aragorn. Il vit Kaitlyn jeter un regard rancunier vers Boromir. Elle serait une force à considérer une fois qu'elle aurait une épée entre les mains, en espérant que son courage soit à la hauteur de son caractère.

« Ah, c'est par ici! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf qui se tenait en face de l'un des passages.

« Ça lui revient! », s'exclama Merry.

« Pas du tout, mais l'air est moins nauséabonde de ce côté-ci. » Il sourit au jeune hobbit. « Dans le doute, il faut toujours suivre son flair. »

Ils empruntèrent un passage étroit qui déboucha sur un escalier qu'ils descendirent, avant d'entrer une salle au plafond surélevé.

« Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière », dit Gandalf, son bâton émettant graduellement une luminosité plus intense. Les yeux des hobbits s'agrandirent alors sous la surprise et Gimli eut le souffle coupé devant ce qui se révélait devant eux.

« Bon sang », laissa s'échapper Kaitlyn.

« Regardez. Le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain », commenta Gandalf.

De gigantesques piliers aux intrigantes gravures atteignaient le haut plafond déjà immense et impressionnant à lui seul, rivalisant avec tout ce qu'avait vu Kaitlyn chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant des centaines de nains semblables à Gimli, se déplaçant dans cet univers surréaliste. Elle pouvait entendre les rires et les sons des occupations quotidiennes. Elle s'imprégna de cette rêverie un moment jusqu'à ce que tout s'envole de son esprit lorsque Sam prit la parole.

« Pour sûr c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur… »

Kaitlyn ouvrit les yeux et observa la réaction de ses compagnons; les yeux ouverts ne voulant manquer aucun détail, tous bouche bée de surprise et de stupéfaction. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait arborer la même expression.

Le groupe traversa en silence la large salle pendant une demi-journée, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Kaitlyn ne put s'empêcher de songer à une expédition d'archéologie, en découvrant toutes ces splendeurs qu'elle n'aurait pu apercevoir que dans des documentaires. Elle était presque triste lorsqu'ils passèrent les derniers piliers, et elle se retourna afin d'apercevoir une dernière fois la beauté de cette immense salle.

« Étonnant, n'est-ce pas? » lui demanda Gandalf. La fierté dans sa voix était plus qu'évidente.

Elle lui offrit un sourire. « En effet, ça l'est. »

Ils aperçurent un peu plus loin une petite alcôve dont l'entrée semblait gardée par des squelettes. Une porte était ouverte et une lumière filtrait par celle-ci.

Kaitlyn espéra secrètement qu'il s'agissait de la sortie de la Moria.

« Oh! » Gimli se précipita soudainement vers l'alcôve et s'élança vers la porte.

« Gimli! », s'écria Gandalf.

Mais le nain ne porta aucune attention au Magicien. Il s'élança au travers de la chambre, entrant en trombe dans la pièce, le groupe le suivant de près.

Le sol était jonché de corps empilés, et un froid terrible gagna Kaitlyn, la pénétrant jusqu'aux os. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de morts auparavant.

« Non! Non! », se lamenta Gimli. Il se déplaça jusqu'à un large rectangle de pierre au centre de la pièce. Le clair de lune filtrait par une petite fenêtre perchée haut dans le mur devant eux.

Kaitlyn baissa la tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas la sortie de la Moria.


	3. La tuerie dans le tombeau de Balin

Note de la traductrice: On m'a demandé via les reviews à quelle fréquence je comptais ajouter les chapitres traduits. D'ici septembre, je crois que j'aurai un bon rythme de parution, mais une fois les cours recommencés, je suppose que ça ira à raison d'un chapitre par semaine environ... C'est à voir :)

Aller hop, on s'enfonce encore un peu à l'intérieur de la Moria pour en quitter la noirceur au chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**La tuerie dans le tombeau de Balin**

Gimli tomba sur un genou devant le sanctuaire de pierre. « Oh non », cria-t-il, « non », se mit-il à répéter inlassablement. Bientôt, des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Kaitlyn s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière lui et se contenta d'observer, mal à l'aise de sa présence. Laissant errer son regard distraitement au travers de la pièce, elle se sentait troublée et désolée pour le nain et le nouveau chagrin qu'il devait porter.

Les autres membres du groupe occupèrent également la pièce, et Gandalf se dirigea vers le monticule rocheux devant lequel Gimli était agenouillé.

Kaitlyn ne pouvait lire les étranges symboles gravés dans la pierre, mais un regard au Magicien penché devant ceux-ci suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait la capacité.

« Ici git Balin. Fils de Fundin. Seigneur de la Moria », énonça Gandalf. « Il est mort. »

Gimli inclina sa tête vers la tombe de pierre, y déposant son front parsemé de sueur, et pleura silencieusement.

Gandalf retira respectueusement son chapeau et fixa le tombeau pendant quelques instants. « C'est ce que je craignais », soupira-t-il en regardant autour de lui les membres du groupe.

Ils furent tous silencieux pendant un moment, le regard pensif ne sachant où se poser. La mort semblait habiter le tombeau tout entier et sa puanteur rendait l'air aigre, rassi. Du papier, des armes, des gobelets et quantité d'objets indistincts jonchaient le sol, formant un drôle de trésor funeste aux cadavres délaissés.

Gandalf aperçut quelque chose et tendit son chapeau ainsi que son bâton à Pippin avant de faire quelques pas. Il se pencha afin de saisir un livre des mains desséchées du squelette d'un nain.

Kaitlyn se sentait mal pour les nains. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bénéficié d'un enterrement digne de ce nom, excepté leur Seigneur. Leurs corps avaient été abandonnés à la pourriture, des épées et des flèches transperçant leurs os. Un frisson, du bas de son dos jusqu'à la pointe même de ses doigts, la fit trembler, et elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle inclina la tête et vit Merry qui lui fit un léger sourire.

Gandalf essuya la poussière couvrant la couverture du large livre relié de cuir. Gimli marmonnait quelques paroles en khuzdul, la langue traditionnelle des Nains, et Pippin jetait des regards nerveux de pars et d'autres. Il avança plus loin dans la pièce, alors que l'horrible réalité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'imprimait davantage en son esprit. Tous les nains de la Moria, excepté Gimli, étaient _morts_.

De la poussière et certaines pages tombèrent du livre lorsque Gandalf le retourna. Il l'ouvrit et souffla délicatement la poussière restante entre quelques pages.

« Il faut avancer. Ne pas s'attarder », dit Legolas à Aragorn.

Kaitlyn se retourna pour faire face à l'elfe. Il affichait un air tendu et inquiet, ses sourcils froncés d'impatience. Aragorn hocha de la tête à son commentaire.

« Ils ont pris le pont… », commença à lire Gandalf. « Et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. »

Kaitlyn lança un coup d'œil aux hobbits et constata qu'ils observaient intensément Gandalf.

« Le sol tremble… les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs », lut Gandalf. Il releva la tête, le visage empreint d'inquiétude, avant de tourner la page.

Kaitlyn pouvait voir d'où elle était le sang qui maculait les pages jaunâtres du livre. Elle frissonna à nouveau, goûtant à contre cœur au froid qui s'installait en elle, tout en combattant l'urgent désir de quitter ce tombeau.

« Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… »

Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn scrutaient les ombres dans la pièce. Tous les membres du groupe le ressentait. Ils devaient quitter, continuer leur chemin.

« Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. »

Kaitlyn inspira fortement, s'attirant un regard concerné d'Aragorn. Elle devenait de plus en plus troublée et apeurée au fils des minutes qui passaient.

« Nous ne pouvons plus sortir », continua Gandalf.

Kaitlyn sentit la main de Merry serrer davantage son bras.

Gandalf releva son visage du livre. « Ils arrivent. »

Un bruit emplit soudainement la pièce; celui d'un craquement sourd se répercutant contre les murs de pierre suivi d'un fracas se répercutant en écho. Gandalf se retourna vivement et tous les regards allèrent vers Pippin, figé avec une expression de complète terreur agrippée au visage.

Un squelette qui était assis sur le rebord d'un puis y dégringola en un vacarme horrifiant. Une chaîne y était attachée, et le sceau qui reposait également sur le rebord du puis tomba à sa suite. Il ricocha sur les parois humides du puis, causant dans sa descente vertigineuse une clameur rivalisant celle que provoquait le tonnerre.

Pippin ferma les yeux à chaque rebond sonore que produisaient le squelette et le sceau sur la cloison rocheuse du puis dans leur descente dans les entrailles de la Moria.

Gandalf fixa durement le hobbit, loin de l'amusement.

Alors que tout devint silencieux, les compagnons se surprirent à retenir leur souffle l'espace d'un moment. Kaitlyn pria pour que ce qui avait tué les nains autrefois avait déserté désormais les mines. Le silence se maintint, puis Boromir soupira.

Gandalf referma brutalement le livre qu'il tenait à la main et ses yeux furieux ne quittaient pas Pippin. « Crétin de Took! », lui cracha-t-il. « Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité! », grogna-t-il en rattrapant son chapeau et son bâton, se détournant du hobbit maladroit.

Pippin avait l'air de se sentir coupable et Kaitlyn se sentit désolée pour lui, même si ce qu'il avait fait était incroyablement stupide.

Et puis soudain s'installa un son; un frétillement dans l'air, un grondement venant des profondeurs. Les sourcils de Pippin se dressèrent haut sur son front et Gandalf se retourna en direction du son, le regard perturbé.

Kaitlyn expira fortement et elle sentit Merry se raidir près d'elle.

Le grondement se fit à nouveau entendre. Encore encore et encore. Cela sonnait comme des tambours… « Les tambours des profondeurs. »

Boromir fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, inspectant la pièce, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de peur.

De nouveaux sons se joignirent aux tambours. Des cris aigus, des hurlements, des cliquetis, des claquements.

Sam et Frodon se rapprochèrent davantage l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux devenus fous fouillant le tombeau des nains. « Frodon! », interpella Sam, fixant la ceinture de son ami. La petite épée que transportait Frodon irradiait d'une brillante lumière bleue.

Kaitlyn était sur le point de demander ce que cela signifiait lorsque Legolas s'écria «des orques! ». Elle s'inclina vers Merry. « Que sont des orques? »

« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt », lui répondit-il amèrement.

Elle observa Boromir courir vers les portes, sa respiration palpitante et lourde alors qu'il se déplaçait. L'intensité des sons augmentait et Kaitlyn commença à trembler.

Deux flèches s'incrustèrent dans la porte, manquant de peu le visage de Boromir.

« Reculez! », ordonna Aragorn. Il repoussa Kaitlyn ainsi que les hobbits vers le fond de la chambre. « Restez près de Gandalf! »

Kaitlyn fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle et Gandalf rassembla les hobbits et l'humaine près de lui. Aragorn lança au sol la torche qu'il transportait et se précipita vers la porte.

Un horrible éclat jaillit des profondeurs et Kaitlyn sentit ses lèvres trembler. Boromir et Aragorn fermaient rapidement les portes. « Ils ont un troll des cavernes! », informa Boromir.

Legolas jeta au sol les haches accrochées aux murs avant de les ramasser et de s'en servir afin de barricader les portes.

Gandalf rejeta son chapeau sur une dalle de pierre et arracha une épée empalant le squelette d'un nain. Il se tourna vers Kaitlyn. « Prenez. Vous en aurez besoin pour vous défendre. »

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent de terreur. « Je… Je ne peux pas! »

« Il le faut, vous n'avez pas le choix! » Gandalf enfouit la poignée de l'épée dans ses mains tremblantes et ignora l'effroi qui déformait ses traits. Il se détourna d'elle et dégaina son épée. Les hobbits prirent également les leurs, un air soudain de détermination éclairant leur visage.

Les portes commencèrent à vibrer, quelque chose de l'autre côté les percutant violemment. Gimli, qui était resté agenouillé près de la tombe, se releva d'un bond en grognant. « Qu'ils approchent! », s'écria-t-il. « Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire! »

Aragorn et Legolas avaient déjà leur arc de chargé et visaient la porte. Les hobbits et Gandalf avaient levé leur épée, tout comme Boromir.

Des armes commencèrent à traverser les fragiles portes de bois. Une masse métallique informe créa une ouverture et Legolas y tira sa flèche, provoquant un hurlement de douleur de l'autre côté des portes. Aragorn tira une flèche au travers de la même embrasure et atteignit une autre cible. Ce dernier, ainsi que Legolas, remirent en joue leur arc.

Les portes s'ébranlèrent et volèrent en éclat quelques instants plus tard et les créatures les plus hideuses que Kaitlyn eut jamais vues firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils ressemblaient à des gobelins qu'elle avait vus dans les films. Seulement, ceux-ci étaient réels et ils étaient dangereux. Mortels. Ils n'étaient pas des acteurs en costume de latex performant devant une caméra. Ces créatures les voulaient tous morts.

La jeune femme demeura immobile d'effroi, pendant que Legolas et Aragorn continuaient de tirer multitudes de flèches sur les ennemis se répandant dans la pièce. Les orques poussaient des hurlements perçants et ne cessaient d'arriver en grand nombre.

Boromir se mêla à la bataille, parant et attaquant avec des mouvements vifs de son épée.

Kaitlyn pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort qu'elle était presque certaine qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, ou à plus forte raison éclater. Elle s'éloigna du champ de bataille jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur derrière elle. Son corps tremblait de peur et l'épée qu'elle tenait tomba au sol à grand fracas. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment combattre.

Elle regarda ses compagnons s'élancer vers les orques; même les petits hobbits se précipitant dans la mêlée. Alors qu'elle les regardait se défendre bravement les uns les autres, elle sentit une once se courage s'installer en elle.

Son regard retrouva l'épée qu'elle avait laissée tomber au sol. Elle détestait les lames pour une très bonne raison, mais peut-être qu'en une occasion comme celle-ci elle arriverait à mettre le passé derrière elle et à se défendre, à prêter main forte à ses nouveaux compagnons. Elle se baissa et ramassa son épée; elle lui semblait glaciale dans la paume de sa main, et elle brillait dans la faible lumière, lui rappelant d'anciens souvenirs. Elle ravala douloureusement sa salive, la gorge serrée, et les écarta de ses pensées.

L'une des créatures parvint jusqu'à elle et elle fut surprise de la force de cette dernière. L'orque la repoussa durement contre le mur que sa tête heurta, manquant lui faire perdre à nouveau son épée. Elle eut l'impression de revoir des parcelles de son existence glisser à vive allure devant ses yeux, et elle sut qu'elle allait devoir tuer cette chose ou bien cette chose la tuerait. Elle leva son épée et la plongea directement dans le torse de l'orque, blessant miraculeusement son organe vital. L'orque bascula vers l'arrière et heurta le sol en un bruit écoeurant.

« Oh mon dieu. Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué quelque chose… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler ce qu'elle avait sinistrement accompli, un autre orque se dirigeant rapidement vers elle. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que le premier qu'elle avait tué et il réussit à lui entailler le bras avec sa grossière épée. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'épée tomba au sol, une vague de douleur la sidérant.

Aragorn acheva de décapiter un orque et s'élança vers Kaitlyn, plongeant son épée dans le dos de l'orque qui l'avait menacée. Il tomba au sol où il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

« Êtes-vous blessée? », demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Elle secoua la tête, le regard terrifié. « Je… Rien de sérieux. Je vais vivre. »

Aragorn hocha la tête et reprit chemin, retournant décimer davantage d'orques.

La pièce commença à trembler et un étrange son emplit l'air. L'un des orques guidait une large et imposante créature dans la chambre qui détruisit le cadre de pierre de l'entrée, envoyant des débris de roche valser tout autour.

« Oh mon dieu », gémit Kaitlyn. Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Cela devait être le troll des cavernes.

Une flèche s'enfonça dans l'épaule du troll et Kaitlyn eut besoin de quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de l'arc de Legolas. L'elfe était ahurissant à regarder, ses flèches ne manquaient jamais leur cible.

L'immense créature leva son étrange gourdin et tenta d'en frapper Sam. Heureusement, le hobbit put l'esquiver de justesse en se faufilant à quatre pattes entre les jambes de celle-ci.

Gimli jeta une hache contre le troll et le coup l'atteignit directement au poitrail. Le monstre était visiblement furieux et il tenta de tuer le nain de sa massue. Gimli, qui s'était posté sur la tombe de Gloin afin de mieux étourdir les orques de ses coups de hache, sauta au sol et roula au loin, évitant le coup qui lui était destiné. La tombe se brisa et la roche vola dans toutes les directions.

Kaitlyn se cachait derrière un pilier et regardait derrière celui-ci le déroulement de la bataille. Legolas chargea son arc de deux flèches, et les deux atteignirent leur cible. Le groupe était largement dépassé en nombre, mais ils tenaient bon.

Qui étaient ces orques? Pourquoi voulaient-ils les tuer? Qui étaient les mauvais, ici? Étaient-ce eux, ou bien le groupe avec lequel Kaitlyn voyageait? Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose des gens qui l'avaient acceptée dans leur groupe. Pour le peu qu'elle savait, elle pouvait bien s'être alliée avec le mauvais côté.

Il y eut un grognement; Kaitlyn se retourna et vit une épée fendre l'air dans sa direction. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, s'attendant à sentir son crâne s'ouvrir, mais l'épée ne toucha jamais sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit l'orque qui se tenait devant elle tomber sur ses genoux, une flèche plantée dans le derrière de sa tête. Kaitlyn jeta un regard autour d'elle et croisa celui de Legolas, qui lui fit un rapide signe de tête. Sa vie avait été sauvée à deux reprises, tant par Aragorn que Legolas. Elle réaffirma sa poigne sur son épée et porta davantage attention à ce qui se déroulait près d'elle, ne voulant pas être surprise sans défense à nouveau.

Gandalf utilisait son épée ainsi que son bâton comme armes et Legolas ne semblait pas habile qu'avec un arc. Il éventra un orque à l'aide de deux longues dagues, ne lui accordant aucune pitié. Le troll se servit de sa chaîne comme d'un fouet et voulu en attaquer Legolas, mais ce dernier évita aisément le coup. Il utilisa la chaîne afin de monter sur la créature; jetant maintes flèches sur l'horrible tête du troll. L'elfe s'en sortait sans une égratignure.

Un peu plus loin, Sam frappait les orques de sa casserole en s'écriant « Je commence à avoir le coup de main! »

Merry et Pippin combattaient avec Frodon, mais les trois furent séparés; Merry et Pippin s'enfuyant vers la droite et Frodon vers la gauche.

Kaitlyn tua deux autres orques, augmentant son total à trois, et constata avec horreur que le troll avait porté son attention sur Frodon. Aragorn bataillait afin de se rapprocher des hobbits, entaillant les orques sur son passage.

Frodon tentait de se cacher du troll, se précipitant d'un côté ou de l'autre du pilier qui l'abritait. Toutefois, la créature était ingénieuse et put le trouver, ce qui lui arracha un cri de triomphe. Frodon tomba sur le sol et tenta de ramper au loin, mais il se retrouva pris au piège. La créature agrippa sa jambe et le traîna vers lui.

« Oh… non… », soupira Kaitlyn. « Non. » Elle secoua négativement la tête, le regard rivé au hobbit. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Frodon s'écria de peur, appelant Aragorn qui tentait toujours de s'avancer vers lui. Le hobbit coupa le troll de son épée, ce qui lui permit d'être relâché au même moment où Aragorn le rejoignait. Il avait une longue lance dans les mains qu'il plongea dans le torse du troll.

Kaitlyn eut un soupir de soulagement, mais force lui fut de constater qu'elle avait repris espoir trop tôt. La créature n'était pas morte; en fait, elle était furieuse. Très furieuse. Elle balaya au loin Aragorn, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée, son corps retombant mollement sur les décombres rocheux au sol, le laissant là inconscient.

Frodon s'élança vers lui et le secoua afin de le réveiller. Kaitlyn sentit une masse se former dans sa gorge. Et si Aragorn était mort?

Le troll poursuivit à nouveau Frodon et personne ne put arriver à temps, ils étaient tous occupés à combattre les orques. Le troll coinça le hobbit et le menaça de la lance qu'il avait retirée de son torse, avant de l'enfoncer dans celui de Frodon.

« Non! », hurla Kaitlyn, des larmes emplissant ses yeux.

Gandalf se retourna au cri. Merry ainsi que Pippin étaient bouche-bée, laissés sans souffle. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

Merry et Pippin furent habités d'une colère féroce qui leur fit perdre la raison; ils sautèrent sur le dos de la créature du haut de la corniche d'où ils se trouvaient. Ils frappèrent le troll de leur épée, tentant de calmer la colère qui les ravageait.

« Frodon! », s'écria Sam. La douleur sur les traits de Frodon était grandissante. « FRODON! », hurla-t-il. Il chargea en direction de Frodon, cognant de sa casserole tous les orques qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Kaitlyn vit Frodon s'effondrer au sol et cesser de bouger. Elle couvrit de sa main sa bouche tremblante. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de ses compagnons alors qu'ils tuaient les orques et tentaient d'éliminer le troll. Merry et Pippin n'avaient cessé de le poignarder, mais le troll ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant. Il saisit Merry de sa main géante et le malmena en le faisant tournoyer rageusement. Gimli et Gandalf entaillèrent le troll de leur épée et de leur hache et la créature laissa finalement retomber Merry au sol. Gimli y glissa également, déséquilibré, et Kaitlyn vit juste à temps Legolas tirer une flèche qui atteignit la gorge du troll.

La créature commença à se balancer dû au manque d'oxygène, elle tituba puis tomba au sol. Pippin sauta de son dos et atterrit durement contre la pierre pavant la pièce. Les compagnons s'attardèrent quelques instants autour du troll afin de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort, puis ils se précipitèrent vers Aragorn et Frodon.

Aragorn rampait sur ses mains et ses genoux, ses yeux emplis de chagrin et de remords alors qu'il rejoignait Frodon. Sam avait l'air prêt à pleurer alors qu'il s'approchait. Kaitlyn resta quelque peu en retrait, se contentant d'observer. Sam et Frodon avaient semblé si proches l'un de l'autre.

« Oh, non », murmura doucement Aragorn. Il retourna Frodon. Le hobbit gémit et respira difficilement, cherchant son souffle.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il parcourut à toute vitesse la distance le séparant encore de Frodon. « Il est vivant », dit Sam, la voix tremblante de soulagement.

Frodon put s'asseoir par lui-même, complètement sans souffle, un bras enveloppant défensivement son torse. « Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. »

Kaitlyn se remit à respirer. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu son souffle.

Les sourcils d'Aragorn étaient gravement froncés. « Vous devriez être mort. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier. »

Gandalf s'avança, ses yeux bleus brillants dans la pénombre. « Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait. »

Frodon ouvrit sa chemise et révéla sous elle une tunique argentée fabriquée d'une sorte de métal. C'était la plus belle chose que Kaitlyn eut jamais vu.

Le regard de Merry et Pippin s'agrandit et Gimli sembla entrer en transe. « Du mithril… », murmura-t-il. « Vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet », lui dit le nain.

Encore une fois Kaitlyn était confuse, ne parvenant pas à saisir tout ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance en ce moment. Personne n'était décédé malgré ce qui s'était passé, et cela suffisait à la tranquilliser.

Des cris aigus et des hurlements se firent entendre à nouveau, et tous se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la mine. Gandalf jeta un regard rapide vers la porte et tous purent voir de la lumière et des ombres dansant sur les murs. « Au pont de Khazad-dûm! », ordonna-t-il.

Il s'élança à toute vitesse à travers ce qui restait de la porte du tombeau de Balin, et tous le suivirent sans poser de question. Ils commencèrent à courir vers les gigantesques piliers de Cavenain.

Le couloir derrière eux se remplissait de plus en plus d'orques. Ils rampaient du plafond comme l'auraient fait des insectes et se précipitaient au sol à l'aide des piliers. Le groupe continua à courir, mais en quelques instants seulement il fut encerclé par les orques venus de tous côtés. Les membres du groupe s'immobilisèrent, leurs armes levées, exceptée Kaitlyn qui n'avait pas ramassé son épée au sol dans l'autre pièce. Aragorn la poussa au centre du groupe.

Les orques avancèrent, balançant leurs armes tout en faisant d'horribles bruits qui avaient l'allure d'une provocation. Le silence suivit pendant un instant et Kaitlyn pensa qu'ils allaient tous se faire exécuter. Il y avait des centaines d'orques. Il n'y avait aucune façon de tous les combattre.

Puis un sourd grondement troubla l'air, son écho emplissant la grande salle aux immenses piliers, et une brise chaude pénétra dans le hall. Les orques regardèrent autour d'eux et s'enfuirent lorsqu'un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, remontant à toute vitesse les piliers, se glissant dans les fissures du plafond.

Gimli éclata d'un rire triomphant, mais personne ne l'imita.

Le prochain grondement fut grave et davantage long, résonnant comme l'aurait fait une sorte de félin énorme devant son morceau de viande.

Kaitlyn se tenait au centre du groupe, la respiration accélérée. Tous abaissaient leurs armes et inspectaient les alentours.

Boromir avala, la gorgée nouée. « Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? », questionna-t-il.

Ce qui avait fait fuir tant d'orques était forcément terrifiant. Tous avaient l'air confus, excepté Gandalf dont les yeux exprimaient un trouble profond. Le fond du couloir commença à briller d'une lueur orangée, et l'immense hall autrefois frisquet devint de plus en plus chaud.

« Un Balrog », énonça simplement Gandalf.

« Un quoi? », demanda Kaitlyn. Elle ne put empêcher la peur de déformer sa voix.

« Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courrez! », cria-t-il.

Personne ne s'opposa à l'ordre et tous s'éloignèrent dans une course effrénée, suivant Gandalf peu importe où il les aurait menés.


	4. La perte

**Chapitre 4**

**La perte**

Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible, suivant Gandalf dans l'étendue de la Moria.

Boromir prit la tête du groupe lorsque Gandalf s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un autre passage, laissant les autres le devancer. Legolas le suivait en compagnie de Gimli; les hobbits, Kaitlyn et Aragorn tout près derrière eux.

Boromir dévala un escalier et perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il atteignit soudainement son rebord émacié, menaçant de le jeter tout en bas de l'abîme. Il laissa tomber la torche qu'il avait prise et manqua de peu l'accompagner dans sa chute si ce n'avait été de Legolas qui l'avait ramené vers l'arrière au tout dernier moment. Les deux hommes tombèrent au bas des escaliers, l'un essoufflé, mais tous deux sains et saufs.

Les autres compagnons avaient descendu l'escalier à la même allure et s'arrêtèrent net, les yeux horrifiés, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le précipice devant eux. L'escalier qui permettait de descendre s'était effondré longtemps auparavant, ne laissant que quelques marches menant à la mort. Un seul faux mouvement pouvait envoyer leur corps se fracasser contre les rochers.

Gandalf apparaissait épuisé. Il reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre le mur de pierre, et Aragorn vint le rejoindre. Gandalf déposa sa main sur son épaule.

« Guidez les, Aragorn. Le Pont est proche », dit-il à l'homme. Il regarda ensuite Kaitlyn qui était occupée dans la contemplation du précipice, avec les hobbits. Il fit un signe en sa direction. « Avec un bon entraînement, elle fera une bonne guerrière. Avant la fin, elle aura trouvé sa place au sein du groupe et elle aura prouvé sa valeur. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux emplis de questions. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais un nouveau bruit du Balrog l'interrompit, lui faisant redresser son épée. Gandalf le poussa, et le Rôdeur se cogna contre le mur.

« FAITES CE QUE JE DIS! », lui hurla Gandalf. « Les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici. »

Gandalf reprit les devants du groupe et les mena jusqu'à un autre escalier qu'ils entreprirent de descendre. Kaitlyn ne cessait de regarder vers le bas, vers cet incroyable abysse qui semblait sans fin. Elle dévalait les marches à plus petits pas, prenant le temps de bien regarder où elle appuyait ses pieds, alors que le reste du groupe descendait ces escaliers à vive allure.

« Il faudra que vous mainteniez l'allure, mam'zelle. N'ayez pas peur. Je vous rattraperai si vous veniez à tomber », lui dit Gimli.

La jeune femme lui offrit un faible sourire, peu rassurée. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il pourrait la rattraper puisqu'il était beaucoup plus petit qu'elle.

Kaitlyn accéléra afin de garder la cadence du groupe puis perdit pied, Gimli bien loin de pouvoir la rattraper. Elle percuta directement le dos de quelqu'un qui se retourna à l'impact; et elle termina sa chute entre ses bras. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Legolas qui l'avait rattrapée.

Gimli fit une mimique boudeuse à l'elfe.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle à Legolas. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte, se sentant des plus maladroites.

« Ce n'est pas grave », lui répondit-il doucement tout en la guidant afin qu'elle marche en avant de lui. Elle était terriblement horrifiée, mais bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher, il pouvait voir sa terreur lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se déplaçait, afin de la guider et d'éviter une nouvelle chute. Les sourcils de l'elfe se froncèrent lorsqu'il la sentit se dégager de lui, tenter d'éviter son contact. Il la laissa finalement continuer seule, se contentant de porter sur elle son attention, au cas où elle trébucherait à nouveau.

Kaitlyn s'arrêta soudainement, comme le fit l'ensemble du groupe. Un morceau de l'escalier de pierre était manquant, laissant un gouffre menant directement dans les ténèbres. La suite des escaliers, tout juste en face, semblait inaccessible.

« Il n'y a plus d'escalier! Que faisons-nous maintenant? », demanda Kaitlyn.

Legolas mit une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il la dépassait, et il sauta gracieusement de l'autre côté du gouffre, sur la suite des escaliers. Il étendit devant lui ses bras afin qu'elle puisse y sauter à son tour; mais ses yeux n'exprimèrent que l'effroi, et les mouvements de sa tête la négation.

Gandalf se déplaça à ses côtés et lui fit signe de continuer. Son cœur battait férocement, interdite face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle mordit sa lèvre, ferma les yeux et sauta. Legolas la rattrapa aisément, la déposa au sol avant de la pousser doucement derrière lui.

Le grondement qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt se fit de nouveau présent et le mur près du premier escalier commença à se fissurer et à s'écrouler. Gandalf se retourna pour regarder l'éboulement, puis reporta son attention sur l'elfe.

« Gandalf », l'appela Legolas, tout en lui faisant signe de sauter. Gandalf bondit jusqu'à l'autre escalier, et Legolas le reposa à ses côtés.

Une flèche siffla à toute allure dans leur direction; sortie de nulle part, elle toucha les escaliers directement devant les pieds de Boromir. D'autres flèches suivirent, l'une d'elle se logeant brutalement devant les hobbits, et tous constatèrent que les orques étaient sortis de leur cachette.

Aragorn et Legolas chargèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent. Le tir de Legolas était parfait, sa flèche transperçant un orque à une distance frôlant l'impossible à atteindre.

« Merry! Pippin! », cria Boromir avant de les agripper et de sauter. Legolas, Gandalf et Kaitlyn les rattrapèrent.

L'escalier duquel ils venaient de sauter commença à se craqueler et à se balancer, l'éloignant des marches suivantes qui les mèneraient à la sortie. D'autres flèches furent tirées dans le lointain auxquelles Legolas riposta à une vitesse fulgurante, abattant d'autres orques.

« Sam », appela Aragorn. Il empoigna le hobbit et le lança de l'autre côté et Boromir le rattrapa facilement. Aragorn se retourna vers Gimli, prêt également à le propulser, mais Gimli s'imposa d'un geste de la main.

«Personne ne lance un nain », argumenta-t-il bravement. Il se pencha puis s'élança au dessus du gouffre, mais la distance se trouvait trop importante pour lui. Ses pieds heurtèrent maladroitement la marche de pierre devant Legolas, le faisant vaciller vers l'arrière, en perte d'équilibre. Legolas se précipita vers l'avant, sa poigne se refermant sur la barbe du nain.

« Pas la barbe! », cria Gimli. Legolas le tira vers l'avant, sauvant néanmoins sa vie. Les escaliers se remirent à se désintégrer; Aragorn et Frodon reculèrent nerveusement afin d'éviter une chute mortelle.

Le fossé séparant les deux séries de marches était énorme à présent. Beaucoup trop large pour être traversé en sautant. La situation avait l'air sans issue, mais elle empira encore lorsque l'escalier continua à se fissurer. D'autres grognements et rugissements se joignirent au crissement de la roche s'éboulant des murs. Quelques-uns frappèrent l'escalier déjà fragilisé, et un éboulis de pierre particulièrement violent percuta le haut des marches, accélérant la destruction entière de la structure. Les escaliers derrière Aragorn et Frodon tombèrent, les laissant prisonniers sur leur semblant de pilier chambranlant. Impossible de faire demi-tour.

L'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient continua à se fissurer, des marches de pierre se détachant du milieu et dégringolant vers le cratère ténébreux sous leurs pieds. Kaitlyn couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et inspira soudainement, emprise à la peur, lorsque la structure se mit à s'incliner vers l'arrière, prête à s'écrouler. Elle eut furtivement l'impression d'être dans un film d'Indiana Jones qui se déroulait on ne peut plus mal.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la structure qui s'effritait, chacun se sentant impuissant devant le drame qui se jouait devant eux, priant pour qu'Aragorn et Frodon s'en sortent indemnes.

La structure se mit à osciller vers l'avant, se penchant vers le groupe qui attendait de l'autre côté. « Aller, penchez vous! », ordonna Aragorn à Frodon. Étonnamment, leur poids fut suffisant à faire tanguer davantage vers l'avant ce qui restait de l'escalier. Celui-ci s'écrasa contre sa partie un peu plus basse, là où tous étaient rassemblés, et Aragorn ainsi que Frodon furent rattrapés, rejoignant le groupe.

Personne ne perdit de temps, et tous reprirent leur descente effrénée, tentant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds entre les marches de pierres irrégulières. Alors qu'ils continuaient à dévaler les escaliers, le pilier sur lequel Aragorn et Frodon se tenait quelques instants auparavant se craquela définitivement et tomba dans le précipice abyssal.

Gandalf conduisit le groupe jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une petite caverne. Des flammes se répandaient sur le sol, le rendant incroyablement brûlant. « Vers le pont! », s'écria le Magicien.

Boromir prit les devants du groupe et conduisit ses compagnons en direction du pont, excepté Gandalf qui resta derrière eux. L'air dans la caverne devenait de plus en plus étouffant, et un mur de flammes se dressa devant le Magicien. Une créature s'éleva de l'incendie, deux cornes saillant de sa tête et deux ailes gigantesques s'élançaient de son dos. Ses yeux brillaient telles des flammes et il semblait ne faire qu'un avec le feu. Un rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge monstrueuse et Gandalf s'élança à ce moment à la poursuite du reste du groupe.

La caverne menait à un pont de pierre des plus étroits, sans rambarde, qu'Aragorn commença à traverser d'un pas sûr, Boromir tout près derrière. Kaitlyn sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle atteignit le pont, suivant les hobbits ainsi que Gimli.

« Un autre précipice sans fond », soupira-t-elle en regardant les ténèbres qui se déployaient plus bas, avant de jeter un regard à l'autre rive. Elle était littéralement effrayée, mais elle se rabroua, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait traverser sans danger ce pont escarpé. Après tout, sa vie en dépendait. Elle inspira profondément, relâcha son souffle court et traversa rapidement, prétendant que le pont était un arbre tombé dans les bois qu'elle aurait traversé bien des fois auparavant. Elle fut fière et tout à la fois surprise de constater qu'elle fut de l'autre côté en un rien de temps.

Toute la Communauté s'agglutinait de l'autre côté du pont, prêts qu'ils étaient à poursuivre leur fuite en empruntant la nouvelle série de marches qui se présentaient à eux. Gandalf, cependant, était resté derrière, au milieu du pont qu'ils venaient de traverser, et la créature ne cessait de s'approcher.

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS! », hurla-t-il à la créature de flammes.

« GANDALF! », cria Frodon.

Tous se retournèrent et purent voir la créature dégourdir ses étranges ailes et se rapprocher dangereusement de Gandalf. Elle se tint bien droite, immense, bombant le torse, le feu de plus en plus ardant alors qu'elle tentait d'effrayer Gandalf.

Mais le Magicien ne recula pas pour autant. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'il fut impossible à comprendre, pour ceux postés de l'autre côté du pont. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer, les yeux emplis d'horreur, Gandalf lever son bâton luminescent face au démon brandissant son épée de feu.

La créature fit alors tournoyer son épée devant Gandalf tout en s'approchant de lui. Le Magicien lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

Les yeux de Frodon semblèrent s'élargir sous l'effet de la peur qui grimpait insidieusement en lui; Kaitlyn se tenait à ses côtés, tremblante. Bien que cela semblait impossible, les choses se compliquaient encore.

Un fouet enflammé se retrouvait maintenant dans la main du démon, et il l'envoya claquer contre le mur, voulant démontrer sa puissance.

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS! », hurla à nouveau Gandalf. Il tint son bâton ainsi que son épée devant lui avant de les élever et d'en asséner le sol d'un grand coup.

Le démon s'avança encore, le fouet dressé. La pierre se fissura sous lui et l'envoya dégringoler dans les noirceurs infinies qu'enjambait le pont.

Kaitlyn soupira de soulagement, incrédule à l'idée que le Magicien eut réussi à vaincre pareil monstre. Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée puisque le fouet réapparu soudainement, strident et cinglant, et qu'il entoura la cheville de Gandalf. Le fouet le tira vers l'arrière et le fit basculer dans la crevasse. Le Magicien put se raccrocher à la corniche de pierre, se cramponnant du même coup à la vie. Le fouet l'avait relâché, mais sa poigne s'affaiblissait, et ses doigts commençaient à glisser sur la pierre chaude.

Les hobbits étaient littéralement figés sur place, tous bouche bée devant l'issue de la confrontation. Frodon s'élança soudainement vers le Magicien, mais Boromir eut le réflexe de le retenir, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

« Non! Non! », lui dit Boromir. Frodon se débattait contre lui. « GANDALF! », cria-t-il, et Kaitlyn sentit à ce cri son cœur se serrer et descendre jusqu'à son estomac déjà nauséeux.

Gandalf tentait d'affermir sa poigne afin de ne pas sombrer dans les abysses, mais ne put y parvenir. Il jeta un dernier regard au groupe, ses yeux s'attardant tour à tour sur chacun des visages, puis soupira « Fuyez, pauvres fous! ». Il perdit prise et tous virent le Gris Pèlerin disparaître dans les tréfonds obscurs de la Moria.

« NOOON! », hurla Frodon. Il se débattit à nouveau, tentant de se tortiller hors des bras de Boromir, mais celui-ci tint bon.

Aragorn resta immobile, le regard rivé à l'endroit où s'était situé quelques instants plus tôt Gandalf. Kaitlyn sentit ses genoux se ramollir et devint nauséeuse. Elle avait traversé ce pont et avait vu ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Jamais Gandalf ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute. Elle avait vu plusieurs morts au cours des derniers jours. Elle avait même tué, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mourir sous ses yeux. Sa respiration s'emballa douloureusement dans sa gorge et elle ne remarqua que confusément Boromir crier le nom d'Aragorn, tout comme semblèrent lointains les pleurs de Frodon.

Une flèche fila tout près de son oreille, l'écorchant douloureusement. La douleur aiguë la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les orques n'avaient apparemment pas cessé de tenter de leur enlever la vie. Elle suivit les autres jusqu'au sommet d'un autre escalier, ses genoux flagellant et menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Ils n'eurent pas à courir bien loin avant de trouver la sortie, mais Kaitlyn eut l'impression d'avoir cavalé pendant des kilomètres. Elle crut qu'elle serait heureuse, lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé la lumière du jour, mais la clarté ne lui apporta pas ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle lui procura plutôt une étrange souffrance au cœur : l'un de ses compagnons n'avaient pu sortir des mines, avec le reste d'entre eux, afin de contempler cette lumière.

Une colline rocheuse s'étendait devant eux, et tous ralentirent. Sam se laissa choir au sol, les mains perdues dans sa chevelure, la tête baissée alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Gimli criait quelque chose à propos de retourner à l'intérieur et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter sans être sûr si Gandalf était vivant ou mort, mais Boromir le retint en arrière.

Pippin sanglotait comme un jeune enfant et Merry, à ses côtés, tentait de le réconforter.

Legolas était immobile, ayant l'air en proie à la douleur et au chagrin, alors qu'il accordait un regard à la sortie de la Moria.

Kaitlyn se tenait légèrement en retrait de ses compagnons. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, mais en ce moment elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle-même et ferma les yeux; faible tentative afin d'étouffer la douleur.

Aragorn essuya son épée, puis appela Legolas. « Relevez-les », ordonna-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air autant affecté que les autres par la perte qu'ils venaient de subir, mais il semblait également plus fort que bien d'autres. Il savait qu'ils devaient continuer.

L'elfe se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air toujours aussi souffrant. Il se déplaça vers Merry et Pippin, les mouvements raides, et tenta de les relever, sans grand succès.

« Accordez leur un moment, par pitié », s'écria Boromir à l'intention d'Aragorn.

« Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien. »

Kaitlyn regardait l'homme à la chevelure foncée avec confusion. Aragorn se retourna vers elle. « Vous viendrez avec nous », énonça-t-il, et sans un mot de plus il se retourna vers ses compagnons. « Allons Boromir, Legolas, Gimli; relevons les. »

« Debout, Sam », dit Aragorn à Sam et il le hissa sur ses jambes. Il lui tapota l'épaule puis se retourna, cherchant Frodon du regard. « Frodon? », l'appela le rôdeur.

« FRODON! » cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit le hobbit marcher au loin, s'éloignant du groupe. Le hobbit se retourna lentement, des larmes noyant son visage. La perte de Gandalf était énorme pour lui, et il était évident par l'air qu'il affichait sur son visage que son cœur était en tourmente. Il revint lentement rejoindre le groupe.

Aragorn se dirigea Kaitlyn, et une fois arrivé devant elle il détacha une dague de sa ceinture. « Tenez. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin », dit-il en la lui offrant. Elle secoua vivement de la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière afin de s'éloigner du rôdeur, tout en fixant le couteau comme s'il allait se mettre à bouger par lui-même et la mettre à mort.

Aragorn allait ouvrir la bouche afin de lui ordonner de prendre l'arme lorsqu'il vit le sang qui maculait son oreille ainsi que son bras. « Vous êtes blessée, mais cela ne semble pas être une menace pour votre survie », dit-il en inspectant des yeux les deux blessures. « Elles devront être examinées lorsque nous aurons quitté sains et saufs cet endroit. » Il lui tendit à nouveau la dague, mais n'obtint que la même réponse effrayée.

Il soupira face à son entêtement, puis replaça l'arme à sa ceinture avant de se détourner d'elle.

« Allons-y! », lança-t-il au groupe, et ils suivirent leur nouveau meneur, le cœur emplit de tristesse.


	5. Quelqu'un de confiance

Note de la traductrice

Je me permets de laisser 2 termes dans la langue anglaise, n'ayant pas trouvé de traduction satisfaisante, puisqu'il s'agissait de deux termes issus du vieil anglais.

« **Aye** » signifie « **oui** » (et non ouille! ^^" ); tandis que « **Nay** » signifie « **non** ». (Impossible de faire plus simple!)

Je ne sais pas si vous partagez mon avis, mais ces termes semblent davantage issus d'un autre monde qu'un vulgaire « oui »! Le vieil anglais de ces deux mots sera donc conservé dans les chapitres suivants.

Également, les phrases elfiques utilisées dans cette fanfiction ont été composées par Cormak. Il s'agit du Sindarin, qu'elle apprenait à l'aide de leçons disponibles sur Internet, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de quelques mentors.

Encore une fois, rien de cette œuvre ne m'appartient! Merci à tous de vos encouragements (reviews, followers, favoris)!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Quelqu'un de confiance**

Le groupe silencieux avançait à pas monotones. Ils avaient traversé des plaines stériles, des terrains rocheux et d'épaisses forêts. Embrassant l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se coucher; le groupe semblait épuisé et Aragorn jugea alors qu'ils avaient mis assez de distance entre eux et la Moria. Prêts à monter leur camp, il repéra un endroit plus dégagé dans la forêt, mais néanmoins assez couvert, ce qui leur permettrait de surveiller discrètement les alentours. Une rivière coulait non loin de là.

Kaitlyn aida Legolas à amasser les brindilles et morceaux de bois dont ils auraient besoin afin d'allumer un feu, leur permettant de préparer leur repas. Le feu serait éteint à la tombée de la nuit, les voyageurs ne voulant pas attirer de visiteurs indésirables.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus du camp qui commençait à prendre forme, certains commençant à dérouler leur matériel de couchage sur lequel ils dormiraient quelques heures plus tard, d'autres encore fouillant dans leurs provisions en quête des ingrédients qui constitueraient leur repas. Aragorn était parti à la rivière tenter d'attraper quelques poissons.

L'elfe et l'humaine étaient silencieux pendant qu'ils rassemblaient les morceaux de bois. Legolas observait la jeune femme alors qu'elle chargeait ses bras du bois d'allumage, en prenant sans doute trop que ce qu'elle pouvait actuellement porter. Il la trouvait étrange tout autant que différente, mais elle n'était pas déplaisante. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle favorisait un bras au détriment de l'autre.

« Vous êtes blessée », déclara-t-il.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien », lui dit-elle. Elle l'ignora lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Le ton qu'elle employa causa un froncement de sourcils chez l'elfe, froncement qui s'accentua lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle refusait de croiser son regard. Kaitlyn faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se concentrait résolument sur la collecte de bois.

« Ces blessures devraient être examinées », insista Legolas.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, prête à lui dire qu'il pouvait bien mettre son inquiétude là où le soleil ne brillait pas, mais elle s'arrêta et serra les lèvres. Legolas la regardait avec un air soucieux. Ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus vif qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ils étaient directement rivés aux siens.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, puis Kaitlyn expira lourdement et entreprit de rejoindre le campement, échappant quelques branches sur son chemin. Legolas fronça les sourcils, mais ne la suivit pas.

Kaitlyn se donna comme tâche de préparer et d'allumer le feu, quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à faire. On le lui avait enseigné, alors qu'elle était une petite fille, lors des camps de jour qu'elle avait fréquentés. Cela occupa ses mains un instant et lui permis de cacher à quel point elles tremblaient. Merry et Pippin la rejoignirent.

« Vous êtes blessée », Merry dit-il à Kaitlyn, alors qu'il l'aidait à allumer les minces brindilles.

Kaitlyn ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser tranquille? « Je sais, Merry. Je vais bien. »

« Les orques enrobent la tête de leur flèche de poison. Vous pourriez mourir d'une telle blessure », l'interpella Boromir, assis un peu plus loin sur une bûche renversée.

Kaitlyn releva la tête, ses cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage, semblable à un sombre rideau, et fixa l'homme. « C'est bien gentil de vous faire du soucis, _l'ami,_ mais je vais bien », lui répondit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Les sourcils de Boromir s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux. « Vous prétendez être brave, mais je peux voir au delà de votre masque. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit enfant effrayé! » Boromir regarda Frodon avant de reporter son attention vers la femme. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua.

« Il prendra le contrôle sur vous. Vous causerez notre perte! »

Les sourcils de Kaitlyn s'arquèrent sous la surprise. « De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler? Qu'est-ce qui prendra le contrôle sur moi? » Elle regarda Frodon, qui avait l'air soucieux. Que se passait-il?

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû vous emmener avec nous! Vous n'êtes qu'un fardeau, vous causerez notre mort à tous! »

« Boromir! C'est assez », cria Aragorn. Il revenait du courant d'eau et transportait avec lui quelques poissons. Il les laissa tomber négligemment au sol, et Sam s'en approcha afin de les préparer.

« Nous avons perdu un membre de notre Communauté. Je n'accepterai pas d'hostilités parmi ceux qui restent. »

« Qui vous a laissé en charge? », grogna pratiquement Boromir.

« Gandalf l'a fait », lui répondit Aragorn. Boromir devint silencieux.

Le nom du Magicien attira un lourd silence sur l'ensemble du groupe. Frodon perdit son regard vers l'horizon, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

Kaitlyn observa le hobbit. Il se passait quelque chose, et apparemment on s'efforçait de lui cacher ce dont il était question.

La noirceur les enveloppa quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir mangé un peu de poisson, quelques pommes de terre, des herbes et des champignons préparés par Sam, le groupe s'installa afin de se reposer. Aragorn se porta volontaire pour le premier tour de garde, et Legolas pour le second.

Kaitlyn s'était éloignée du groupe; allongée dans l'herbe, elle observait les étoiles. Les larmes embrumaient ses yeux. Elle avait du chagrin pour Gandalf qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer et pour la vie à laquelle elle ne retournerait jamais.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'Aragorn apparu à ses côtés, prenant place tout près d'elle. Tout aussi silencieux, il se contenta d'observer un moment les étoiles, le menton relevé, l'air pensif. Il prit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je suis venu examiner vos plaies. »

« Elles vont bien », lui répondit Kaitlyn.

Il la détailla doucement. « Boromir avait raison lorsqu'il vous a dit que les orques enveloppent la pointe de leurs flèches de poison. Même la plus infime quantité de celui-ci pourrait vous rendre malade. »

« Je ne me sens pas malade. »

« Pas pour le moment, mais cela pourrait changer. »

Elle ne trouva rien à répliquer et Aragorn se releva avant de s'accroupir de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux, et elle refusa de croiser son regard, alors qu'il ramenait ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le sang avait séché, mais l'écorchure n'était pas sérieuse. Il avait imbibé d'eau un morceau de tissu avec lequel il nettoya délicatement le pourtour de l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas aussi mal que ça en a l'air. La flèche n'a touché que le rebord de votre oreille, et la plaie n'est pas profonde. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Laissez moi voir votre bras. »

Elle n'opposa aucune lutte et entreprit de relever sa manche afin de permettre à Aragorn d'inspecter la coupure.

« Vous avez été très chanceuse. Aucune de ces plaies n'est sérieuse. Je ne crois pas qu'un poison doive vous inquiéter. »

« Chanceuse », grogna-t-elle amèrement, avant de croiser le regard du rôdeur. Elle ne se sentait pas chanceuse.

« Vous aurez besoin d'entraînement », lui dit-il tout en redescendant la manche le long de son bras. « Vous auriez pu être tuée aujourd'hui », ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle abaissa la tête. « Je sais », souffla-t-elle. « Je serais bien morte si vous et l'elfe n'aviez pas été là.»

Aragorn hocha de la tête et s'aperçut que la jeune femme fixait le campement au loin. Il remarqua que Boromir regardait en leur direction, avant de s'installer pour la nuit près de la bûche où il était plus tôt.

« Ne prenez pas à cœur ce que vous a dit Boromir. Il n'est pas lui-même, et n'a aucun droit à vous insulter. »

Son regard semblait perdu dans le lointain. « Boromir n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète », avoua-t-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble, ma dame? »

Elle reporta son regard sur Aragorn. « Je suis loin encore de comprendre tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, et la seule personne en qui je commençais à avoir confiance, autour de qui je commençais à être confortable, est... n'est plus », murmura-t-elle.

Aragorn la regarda s'efforcer de retenir ses larmes. Il pouvait voir un chagrin grandissant dans ses yeux.

« Nous apprécions tous Gandalf. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il croyait en vous. Il croyait que vous deviendrez bien plus que ce que vous êtes actuellement. »

Les sourcils de Kaitlyn se froncèrent.

« Il a dit cela? »

« Aye, il l'a dit. Je peux vous aider, vous apprendre, mais vous devez croire en vous même et éloigner les ombres des peurs et des doutes qui vous assaillent. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau de la tête. C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Un long silence grandissait autour d'eux. Il savait que la perte de Gandalf la chagrinait tout autant qu'eux. Il y aurait un temps pour discuter des entraînements plus tard. Il réalisa qu'elle préférerait sans doute être laissée seule avec ses pensées, et il se leva, prêt à retourner au campement.

« Où nous emmenez-vous? Qu'est-ce que la Loth... loth... », demanda-t-elle, sa langue trébuchant sur le mot qui lui était inconnu.

« La Lothlórien », lui répondit Aragorn. « Il s'agit de la demeure de la Dame de Lumière. » À l'air confus de la jeune femme, il précisa « L'une des demeures des Elfes ».

« Est-ce de là que... » Son regard s'attarda au campement, et elle vit que l'elfe aux cheveux pâles les fixait d'où il effectuait son tour de garde. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se retourna vers Aragorn. « Est-ce de là que vient Legolas? »

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux ondulés se balançant doucement autour de son visage. « Non. Il est originaire de Mirkwood, royaume de la Forêt Noire. »

« Je ne connais rien de ces endroits. Ils me sont tous inconnus », lui dit-elle tristement.

Aragorn lui offrit un faible sourire. « Pour le moment ils le sont. Peut-être un jour serez-vous familière avec ceux-ci. Peut-être même les verrez-vous de vos propres yeux. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule en guise d'au revoir et la laissa tranquille, retournant au camp.

Kaitlyn soupira. Ces personnes ne réalisaient-elles pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être familière avec leurs terres? Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Legolas regarda Aragorn revenir près du camp. L'elfe avait entendu les voix de l'homme et de la femme, mais malgré sa fine ouïe, il n'avait pas été apte à déchiffrer plusieurs de leurs paroles. Il avait entendu le mot « Lothlórien », et lorsque la femme s'était retournée pour le regarder, il avait su que son nom avait également été prononcé.

« Comment se porte-t-elle? », demanda Legolas en ajoutant un signe de tête vers la femme, seule au loin près des arbres.

« Elle est en peine, comme nous tous. Son cœur est lourd », lui répondit l'homme.

Legolas fronça les sourcils. « Et elle est effrayée. »

« Elle a toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle ne connaît rien de ce monde, ni des dangers que nous affronteront. »

Legolas regarda son ami, et s'exprima, la voix douce et légère. « J'ai le terrible sentiment que quelque chose se produira. Ce n'est pas sûr ici, pour elle. »

Aragorn le regarda à son tour, concerné. Les intuitions de Legolas étaient généralement fondées. « Gandalf croyait qu'elle prouverait sa valeur et qu'elle deviendrait une habile guerrière avec le temps. Je commencerai son entraînement aussitôt que nous aurons rejoint la sécurité de la Lothlórien. »

Aragorn s'éloigna légèrement, se préparant à débuter son tour de garde.

« Elle vous parle? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Aragorn se retourna. « Un peu. »

Une ombre passa devant les yeux de Legolas. « Elle a peur de moi. Je le vois dans ses yeux. »

Aragorn regarda son ami. « Elle n'a jamais rencontré d'elfe auparavant. »

« Peut-être pas, mais elle n'a jamais rencontré de nain non plus, et elle adresse bien la parole à Gimli », répliqua-t-il tout en douceur. « Ils se parlaient après le repas du soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les entendre. »

Aragorn inclina sa tête. « Cela vous trouble? »

« Je dois être craint de mes ennemis, mais pas par l'un des nôtres. Je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu lui causer du tort. » Les sourcils de l'elfe étaient froncés d'inquiétude.

Aragorn tapota l'épaule de Legolas. « Cela viendra. Donnez lui du temps. Tout ici est étrange et nouveau pour elle. »

Legolas acquiesça tout en espérant qu'il disait vrai. Il reporta son attention sur les arbres les entourant, reprenant sa surveillance, ses sens en alerte. La jeune mortelle n'était pas revenue au camp, et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle se distanciait de la Communauté et il savait que cela lui nuisait plus qu'autre chose.

Ses oreilles captèrent le son de pleurs au loin, et il tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas que l'humaine se rendre compte qu'il l'observait. Elle était assise le dos contre un arbre, la tête entre ses mains alors qu'elle pleurait doucement.

Il se releva et écouta, contemplatif, se demandant si la rejoindre était sage, sachant qu'il l'effrayait. Il entendit des mouvements et vit qu'Aragorn avait également entendu ses sanglots. Le Rôdeur se leva immédiatement, laissant derrière lui son semblant de couchette, et se dirigea vers elle. Legolas l'observait, alors qu'elle tentait de se dérober à lui. Il entendit leurs voix étouffées puis détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas être rude et surprendre leur conversation.

Kaitlyn croyait qu'elle était discrète. Elle n'avait pas cru s'effondrer ainsi, et elle était en colère contre elle-même de s'être laissée aller à sa peine et qu'on l'ait entendue. Elle avait fourragé un peu plus tôt dans son sac avant de tomber sur son porte-feuille. Elle avait commencé à regarder les différentes photos qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur. Il y avait un portrait de famille, d'elle et ses parents, qui avait été pris professionnellement quelques années plus tôt. Bien trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que se soit, ses yeux s'étaient embués de larme, et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Aragorn s'agenouilla près d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Kaitlyn se détourna de lui. Elle détestait pleurer, et détestait encore plus être surprise en pleine crise de larmes.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me répondez pas », lui dit Aragorn.

Elle releva la tête, incertaine, les yeux rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleuré, des larmes continuant à maculer ses joues. Elle lui tendit son porte-feuille que le rôdeur prit délicatement entre ses mains.

Les images qu'il vit étaient si claires et les couleurs si vibrantes. L'artiste qui les avait réalisées avait réellement capturé bien plus que la simple forme des personnes qui y figuraient. Il regarda attentivement les personnes et reconnut Kaitlyn parmi eux. Il y avait un homme et une femme se tenant derrière elle; ils souriaient tous.

C'était un portrait. Un portrait _de famille_. Aragorn soupira. « Votre famille vous manque. »

Kaitlyn hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant de nouvelles larmes.

« Je suis désolé. La douleur s'amenuisera, mais seulement avec le temps », lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant. Il était touché par ce qu'elle traversait. Elle n'avait pas perdu que Gandalf, en qui elle avait commencé à verser sa confiance, mais également sa famille, sa vie entière telle qu'elle la connaissait.

Kaitlyn essuya les larmes de son visage à l'aide de ses manches et renifla. « C'est trop dur de me dire que je.. je...je ne les reverrai _jamais_ plus », sanglota-t-elle.

« Même si vous ne les revoyez pas en chair et en os, vous avez ce portrait de votre famille pour les voir de vos yeux, vous avez vos souvenirs en votre mémoire, et l'amour que vous leur vouez en votre cœur. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. » Elle baissa la tête, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. « Je sais que je devrai m'en contenter, mais en ce moment... Je me sens si seule. »

« Nous nous sentons tous seuls, à un moment ou à un autre, mais nous n'avons pas à demeurer ainsi. Même s'il y a beaucoup que nous ne savons pas à votre sujet et que vous ne savez pas à propos du nôtre, il y a un temps pour apprendre. Un temps pour créer de nouvelles amitiés. » Il lui offrit un autre sourire.

Kaitlyn soupira. « Mais tout le monde est réticent à me dire des choses. Comment puis-je créer de nouvelles amitiés alors que l'on ne me juge pas digne de confiance? »

Aragorn secoua négativement la tête. « Vous êtes digne de confiance et vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez, mais pas en une nuit. Les temps sont troubles en Terre du Milieu et les connaissances peuvent être mortelles. »

« Tout comme peut l'être l'ignorance. »

Aragorn savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il savait également qu'il ne serait pas sage de lui parler de l'Anneau avant qu'elle n'en apprenne davantage sur son environnement et comment se défendre. « Je vous promets que vous trouverez vos réponses si vous êtes disposée à vous ouvrir à l'amitié qui vous entoure. »

Elle lui sourit au travers de ses larmes et se souvint des paroles qu'il lui avait dites un peu plus tôt. « Je crois que je suis chanceuse. J'aurais pu me retrouver avec ces orques, ou je ne sais quoi encore. »

« Voilà qui est très vrai. Vous devriez vous reposer. Une longue journée nous attend avant d'atteindre la Lothlórien et vous aurez besoin de votre force. »

Elle acquiesça et Aragorn l'aida à se relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un moment, et Kaitlyn offrit à l'homme un sourire timide. « Merci Aragorn. J'avais besoin d'un ami. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue. » Il était ravi qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour l'appeler un ami. C'était certainement un bon début.

Aragorn l'aida à s'établir pour la nuit, une fois le camp rejoint, et lui offrit son matériel de couchage. Elle s'étendit sur le canevas et porta son attention sur ses compagnons. Les hobbits dormaient tous, excepté Frodon qui prétendait être endormis. Boromir sommeillait près de la souche renversée, et Gimli ronflait doucement. Elle regarda Aragorn prendre place près de Legolas, les observant pendant quelques instants, puis ses paupières se firent lourdes et le sommeil eut raison d'elle.

Aragorn soupira, une fois installé près de Legolas. Il savait que son ami avait entendu la majeure partie de la conversation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Legolas avait vu Aragorn aider la jeune femme à s'installer pour la nuit; elle avait eu l'air réconfortée par la présence du Rôdeur.

« Maer ha i e hirnen ben esteliad », lui dit Legolas. _(Il est bon qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un en qui mettre sa confiance.)_

Aragorn acquiesça. « Harthon esteliatha 'waith bain. » _(J'espère qu'elle fera confiance à tout le monde.)_

Legolas eut un sourire, espérant de même. Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la forêt les entourant et terminèrent leur garde en silence.


	6. Une peur injustifiée

Voici le 6e chapitre! Il a pris un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais bon, avec la longueur qu'il a, je crois qu'on peut aisément comprendre pourquoi! Les prochains chapitres devraient paraître au rythme d'un par semaine, environ :)

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos encouragements :)

Bonne lecture!

Leila T.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Une peur injustifiée**

Le repos sembla donner à la Communauté un nouveau souffle de vie, et les forces retrouvées ranimèrent leurs espérances. Même si leurs cœurs souffrants pleuraient toujours la perte de Gandalf, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire; tous, exceptée la femme qui voyageait avec eux.

Kaitlyn se tenait la plupart du temps en retrait des autres, renfermée et l'air confus. Elle ne parlait seulement que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, mais n'entamait de réelles discussions qu'avec Aragorn. Au fond, elle devait bien se l'avouer, même ces conversations étaient limitées, superficielles. Les jours épuisants ne laissaient cependant pas place à des nuits de repos; aux prises avec l'insomnie, Kaitlyn passait la majeure partie de ses nuits à se retourner sur son canevas ou à contempler les étoiles.

Aragorn pressait le groupe à progresser le plus rapidement possible, puisqu'il était soucieux d'atteindre au plus tôt la Lothlórien. Trois jours exténuants de marche et de course passèrent, et la Communauté fut malmenée tant par le soleil cuisant que par des pluies diluviennes.

Au troisième jour, Aragorn fut encore plus demandant quand au rythme de voyage à adopter. Le Rôdeur désirait atteindre la couverture des bois de la Lothlórien avant la tombée de la nuit.

Aragorn et Legolas cessèrent de courir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une forêt. Des feuilles tombaient doucement des arbres et un silence angoissant enveloppait tant la végétation que la faune muette.

« Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous? », demanda Kaitlyn, pourtant soulagée. Ses poumons lui brûlaient et ses jambes, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs, étaient courbaturées. La seule raison qui l'avait poussée à continuer leur course effrénée durant tous ces jours était sa volonté de vivre. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se répéter que ces monstres de la Moria la retrouveraient et la tueraient si elle ne poursuivait pas. Il faut dire également qu'elle était entêtée et fière : elle était bien consciente qu'elle était la seule femme du groupe et que Boromir s'en donnerait à cœur joie si elle ne parvenait pas à conserver le même rythme que les autres.

« Nous y sommes », lui répondit simplement Aragorn.

Kaitlyn fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle inspectait la forêt tout autour. Qu'est-ce qui était si particulier à propos de cet endroit? Cela ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre forêt qu'elle avait vue en ce monde.

Alors que le groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, Kaitlyn sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Un silence de mort régnait, parfois interrompu par le bruit du vent faisant trembler les feuilles. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait surgir brutalement d'entre les arbres et l'attraper. Aragorn lui avait dit que des elfes vivaient ici, mais étaient-ils

d'elfes bienveillants?

« Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes hobbits », dit Gimli aux semi-hommes. Il amena Frodon tout près de lui. « On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière-elfe aux terribles pouvoirs. »

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent à ces paroles. Une sorcière-elfe? Mais où pouvait bien les conduire Aragorn?

« Tout ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme », continua Gimli.

Frodon inspecta la forêt silencieuse les entourant, l'oeil inquiet.

« ...et on ne les a jamais revus. », termina le nain.

Frodon s'arrêta un moment, le regard davantage incertain, sa respiration s'accélérant.

« Monsieur Frodon? », demanda Sam, soudain inquiet.

Frodon se retourna vers son ami et soupira avant de reporter son regard devant lui et de reprendre la marche.

« Eh bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément! J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard! », ne put s'empêcher de commenter Gimli, la vantardise au cœur.

Un craquement fut entendu, brisant l'élan de la conversation, et les yeux de Gimli s'agrandirent sous la surprise : deux flèches pointaient maintenant vers son visage. Un par un, tous les membres de la Communauté réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Des flèches les entouraient de toute part, même Legolas qui était un elfe.

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. »

Gimli grogna lorsqu'un elfe pâle s'avança et s'arrêta devant Aragorn.

Kaitlyn se tenait parfaitement immobile, craignant que le simple fait de respirer puisse la condamner aux flèches des arcs pointés vers eux. Cependant, sa curiosité la tenaillait également et son regard s'égara momentanément sur les grandes figures les entourant. Les elfes étaient tous élancés comme l'était Legolas. Leur chevelure blonde cascadait sur leurs épaules et dans leur dos; leurs yeux étaient pâles et brillants, et ils portaient des robes. Aussi majestueux qu'ils apparaissaient, ils étaient également très dangereux. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa peur atteignit de nouveaux sommets.

« Haldir de la Lórien », dit Aragorn en saluant l'elfe d'un signe courtois de la tête. Il entama une conversation en elfique.

« Aragorn, ces forêts sont périlleuses! Nous devrions faire demi-tour! », dit alors Gimli en jetant un regard aux elfes autour de lui, manifestement mal à l'aise de la tournure de la situation.

« Vous avez pénétré dans le royaume de la Dame de Lórien. Vous ne pouvez faire demi-tour. » Haldir regarda tour à tour les membres du groupe, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Kaitlyn pendant un moment. Elle soutint son regard tout en se demandant pourquoi il la fixait aussi intensément. Puis il regarda Frodon et ses sourcils s'arquèrent et son regard devint plus intense.

« Venez. Elle vous attend. »

Les elfes abaissèrent leurs armes et le groupe reprit chemin, formant une étrange file progressant silencieusement dans la forêt dense. Ils voyagèrent au travers des bois et alors qu'ils approchaient du sommet d'une colline, Kaitlyn oublia presque à quel point elle était terrifiée. Le soleil disparaissait, loin à l'horizon; la vue était magnifique et cela la tranquillisa pour moment. Sa détente ne fut que de courte durée, le groupe reprenant la route, cheminant vers le cœur de la Lothlórien.

Les arbres de la forêt semblaient de plus en plus larges, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs des bois. Kaitlyn réalisa qu'ils faisaient paraître les immenses séquoias de son monde comme de vulgaires brindilles. D'étonnantes structures étaient construites à même ces arbres géants et leur vue suffit à couper le souffle aux hobbits ainsi qu'à la jeune femme, impressionnés.

Haldir, comme l'avait appelé Aragorn, mena le groupe tout en haut d'un escalier qui rejoignait la cime d'un arbre. Plusieurs statues et autres gravures étaient disposées le long des escaliers, diversifiant leur ascension. Il faisait incroyablement noir dans ces bois, mais une faible lumière éclairait tout de même quelques endroits. Une magnifique lumière blanche, presque vaporeuse.

Quelques elfes qui se tenaient aux balcons des arbres géants regardèrent le groupe gravir les escaliers. À la cime se trouvait un large espace à l'architecture intrigante; une lumière blanche enveloppait l'endroit. Tout cela était fort impressionnant, mais n'arrivait pas à rivaliser la magnificence de la Dame Blanche aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, alors qu'elle descendait un petit escalier, un elfe à ses côtés.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

Les hobbits étaient impressionnés par sa beauté, sa grâce. Aragorn inclina sa tête et apposa sa main sur son front en une sorte de salutation respectueuse. Frodon la contemplait intensément, immobile.

L'elfe qui accompagnait la Dame commença à parler, ses yeux errants entre les différents membres du groupe. « Neuf sont ici, mais ne sont pas les neuf originaux qui ont quitté Fondcombe. Dites moi, où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. »

« Il a basculé dans l'ombre», dit doucement la Dame. Sa voix était ravissante, mélodieuse telle une douce complainte, bien qu'elle ne chantait pas de vers joyeux. L'éclat de sa voix était emplie de chagrin et de douleur.

Quelques membres du groupe remuèrent, frissonnant nerveusement. Kaitlyn faisait partie de ce lot.

« Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. » Elle regarda Boromir qui tremblait visiblement. Il abaissa le regard, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel avec la beauté surréelle de cette elfe.

Elle porta ensuite son attention vers Sam. « Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. »

Elle observa Kaitlyn qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette elfe qui la terrifiait, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son charisme qui appelait au respect.

« Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler », dit-elle en fixant Kaitlyn. « À présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.»

Les yeux de l'elfe retournèrent vers Frodon et ils s'agrandirent après un moment. Le hobbit la scrutait également et il sembla qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans une sorte de conversation secrète, dénuée de mots. Frodon ainsi que la Dame tinrent ce drôle de contact visuel un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Frodon reviennent prendre sa place auprès des siens.

L'elfe qui se tenait près de la Dame de Lumière fit un mouvement de la main, et plusieurs elfes, tous vêtus de robes d'un tissu somptueux, s'approchèrent afin d'escorter le groupe.

La Communauté s'était vue offrir un espace de repos sous des tentes à toile blanche, accompagné de couvertures, de fine nourriture, de nouveaux habits s'ils en avaient besoin, tout comme - et cela intéressa davantage Kaitlyn - , d'un bain chaud. Pendant qu'elle s'offrait le plaisir de sentir son corps se détendre dans la baignoire, elle avait été mortifiée d'apercevoir son visage dans le reflet de l'eau. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un air sauvage et son visage était sale, encrassé. Elle avait l'air bien plus ragoutante que ses compagnons.

Elle se sentit transformée après le bain, davantage légère et de meilleure humeur, et elle rejoignit le groupe, portant une robe d'une douce soie argentée. Les hommes lui accordèrent tous un second regard, surpris de la voir ainsi.

« Il y a véritablement une femme qui se dissimule sous ces étranges habits. Ma dame », la taquina Aragorn tout en inclinant respectueusement sa tête lorsqu'elle entra au camp.

Kaitlyn ne put expliquer ce qui lui passa par l'esprit, mais elle attrapa impulsivement un raisin du présentoir d'argent déposé sur la souche d'un arbre et le lança à Aragorn. Elle se sentit horrifiée lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, et non d'un de ses amis du collège de qui elle pouvait se venger à la blague.

Il manqua de peu être touché par le fruit et émit un petit rire. Le son de plaisir et de joie qui s'était échappé de sa gorge fit manquer un battement au cœur de Kaitlyn.

L'atmosphère légère et joyeuse qui avait semblé s'installer fut de courte durée. Elle s'envola lorsque des chants se firent entendre, enveloppant le groupe de tristesse. Les voix mélodieuses leur rappelaient leur quête, ceux qu'ils avaient perdus en cours de route et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire.

Legolas marchait, un pichet d'eau à la main qu'il avait rempli à partir de l'une des fontaines. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant une tunique argent ainsi que les leggings de sa tenue verte habituelle, et était délesté de ses armes. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il se déplaçait machinalement dans le campement.

Kaitlyn l'observa librement, profitant que son esprit, ainsi que ses yeux, semblaient ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle était ici, dans ce monde, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ceux avec qui elle voyageait étaient attirants, beaux hommes. Elle avait été trop occupée à combattre pour sa survie, à courir, à s'ennuyer des siens et de son monde. Nettoyés et bien présentés en Lothlórien, ils étaient tous des hommes fort charismatiques.

Elle entraina ailleurs ses pensées, s'éloignant de telles considérations, et s'aperçut que les hobbits s'installaient ensemble pour la nuit. Ils avaient des oreillers et des couvertures, leurs estomacs étaient pleins et ils étaient fraîchement lavés. Les elfes étaient des hôtes généreux.

« Une complainte pour Gandalf », murmura Legolas tout en observant les arbres.

Frodon eut l'air de se raidir en entendant le nom du Magicien d'où il était, assis dos à un arbre.

« Que disent-ils de lui? », demanda Merry.

« Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous traduire », lui répondit Legolas, regardant le hobbit. « Ma peine est encore trop récente ». Sa voix reflétait la douleur qui le rongeait et Merry n'osa pas questionner davantage.

Sam tenta de son mieux de rendre hommage à Gandalf, mais les mots qu'il trouvait n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et il s'affaissa au sol, dévasté.

Les yeux de Kaitlyn suivaient Legolas pendant qu'il replaçait le pichet sur la souche d'arbre qui tenait lieu de table au centre du camp. Il retourna à sa propre tente où il s'assit, les jambes croisées. Il devait avoir senti le regard que lui portait la jeune femme puisqu'il releva la tête, et l'observa directement.

Kaitlyn détourna rapidement le regard. Legolas fronça les sourcils et sentit la tristesse s'emparer un peu plus de lui. L'humaine le craignait toujours autant.

Aragorn traversa le camp en direction de Boromir, qui se tenait isolé du reste du groupe. Il prit place sur une large racine d'un arbre près de la fontaine.

« Reposez-vous », dit Aragorn à Boromir. « Ces frontières sont bien gardées. »

« Je ne pourrai trouver de quiétude ici. »

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise. Boromir semblait en détresse.

« J'ai entendu _sa_ voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle parlait de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit « Même aujourd'hui il y a encore de l'espoir. ». » Boromir abaissa la tête. « Mais je n'en vois aucun. » Il souleva son menton, portant son regard sur Aragorn. « Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir. »

Aragorn se leva de la racine sur laquelle il s'était installé et prit place près de l'homme au regard troublé. Le Rôdeur remarqua que Kaitlyn était assise non loin et qu'elle les observait.

« Mon père est un homme noble », Boromir dit à Aragorn. « Mais son autorité décroit et notre… notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui. » Boromir regarda au sol. « Il compte sur moi pour améliorer les choses et j'aimerais y arriver… J'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée. »

Kaitlyn s'aperçut qu'Aragorn avait détourné le regard et qu'il avait remué au même moment, semblant dérangé. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas cette attitude régulièrement; le Rôdeur lui avait toujours semblé confiant et en contrôle.

« L'avez-vous déjà vue, Aragorn? La tour blanche d'Ecthelion? »

Aragorn reporta son attention vers Boromir. « Scintillante comme une flèche de nâcre et d'argent, sa bannière flottant dans la brise du matin. Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent? ». Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Aragorn.

« J'ai vu la cité blanche il y a longtemps. »

Boromir eut l'air moins troublé, et même un peu appaisé. « Un jour nos chemins nous y mèneront et le garde de la tour pourra clamer très haut : », il déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn et le secoua légèrement, « Les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour. »

C'est à ce moment que Boromir remarqua Kaitlyn, assise non loin de là, le visage tendu dans leur direction. Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux. « N'avez-vous aucune manière? », l'interpella Boromir. « Personne ne vous a appris dans votre monde à respecter les conversations privées? »

Aragorn se leva et devint à nouveau le médiateur. « Il est tard et nous avons eu une longue et dure journée. Reposons nous et oublions tout ceci. »

Les sourcils de Boromir se froissèrent davantage, sentant qu'Aragorn prenait le côté de la femme dans ce conflit, mais il hocha la tête puisqu'il était trop épuisé pour argumenter. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Aragorn et alla s'installer dans sa tente.

Le Rôdeur se déplaça et prit place près de Kaitlyn, qui avait écouté l'ensemble de la conversation avec grand intérêt.

« Je suis désolée, Aragorn. Je ne voulais pas être impolie », lui dit-elle honnêtement.

Il lui offrit un sourire franc et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Tout ce que j'entends me permet de comprendre davantage cet endroit », expliqua-t-elle.

Aragorn acquiesça. « Je comprends. »

« Boromir a parlé des Seigneurs du Gondor. Vous êtes des Seigneurs? »

« Boromir est le fils de l'intendant du Gondor qui gouverne sur son peuple. Je suis un Rôdeur et je désire demeurer ainsi. »

« Vous êtes bien humble, Estel. »

Kaitlyn et Aragorn se tournèrent et aperçurent Legolas, debout tout près d'eux.

Aragorn leva une main en direction de l'elfe. « Daro, Legolas. » _(Cessez, Legolas.)_

Legolas hocha de la tête, réalisant que son ami ne souhaitait pas discuter cette question.

« Comment nous avez-vous entendu? Vous étiez de l'autre côté du camp », demanda Kaitlyn, à la fois stupéfaite et contrariée. « Et comment vous êtes-vous glissé près de nous sans que l'on vous ait entendu? »

Legolas lui sourit chaleureusement. « Les elfes ont des sens supérieurs à ceux des mortels, et nous sommes légers sur nos pieds, hiril nîn. » _(Ma dame.)_

Kaitlyn fronça des sourcils. « Génial », se dit-elle, il avait une ouïe phénoménale et une vue des plus perçantes, ce qui voulait dire que rien ne passait inaperçu pour l'elfe. Il était comme superman, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de collants ou de cape. Elle s'écarta légèrement lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et d'Aragorn, et elle se demanda silencieusement s'il n'y avait pas de kryptonite aux alentours.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous? », demanda Legolas.

« Bien entendu, mellon nîn », lui répondit Aragorn. _(Mon ami.)_

Alors que Legolas s'approchait afin de s'asseoir sur une racine près d'eux, Kaitlyn bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je… Je suis fatiguée », dit-elle soudainement. « Je vous verrai demain matin, d'accord? » Elle sourit nerveusement à Aragorn, lança un regard hésitant vers Legolas et s'enfuit rapidement vers une tente non occupée près des hobbits.

Aragorn et Legolas la regardèrent s'installer, ramenant les couvertures sur elle puis ils retournèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

Legolas fronça des sourcils, prenant finalement place sur la racine. « Elle me craint. »

« Nay, Legolas. »

« Aye. »

Aragorn soupira.

« Pourquoi, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour la blesser? »

« Je ne sais pas », murmura Aragorn.

« Je souhaite lui offrir de l'amitié mais elle ne l'accepte pas », dit doucement l'elfe.

Aragorn soupira à nouveau. Legolas faisait facilement confiance et il adorait créer de nouvelles amitiés. Il voulait se rapprocher de Kaitlyn et elle se trouvait plus difficile d'approche que ce qu'il aurait cru. Sa réticence à lui faire confiance le blessait.

« Donnez lui du temps, Legolas. Elle ne connaît pas ce monde; ceux qui y vivent, leurs langages, leurs cultures. Elle se sent isolée et confuse. Je suis certaine qu'elle se laissera approcher avec le temps. »

Legolas hocha de la tête bien qu'une pensée le harcelait, semblable à un insecte irritant qui ne lui laisserait aucun repos. Pourquoi le craignait-elle et pas Gimli ou les hobbits?

Son cœur souffrait et se lamentait de la perte de Gandalf et de la peur qu'il inspirait à la femme. Il était également surpris de s'avouer que Mirkwood ainsi que son père lui manquaient. Il était loin des siens, de sa demeure, et il faisait partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand que lui. Il avait besoin de repos, tant mentalement que physiquement, pour le périple qui les attendait.

« Combien de temps resterons-nous en Lothlórien? »

« Environ un mois, peut-être plus », lui dit Aragorn. « Nous avons besoin de repos, Kaitlyn a besoin d'entraînement et les hobbits pourraient en bénéficier aussi. Je parlerai de cela à Haldir. Peut-être sera-t-il assez généreux pour s'enquérir auprès de la Dame de Lórien. Je ne souhaite pas nous imposer. »

Legolas hocha de la tête. Aragorn ferait un bon roi, un jour, il en était bien certain.

« Maer dû, mellon nîn », dit Legolas à l'homme. _(Bonne nuit, mon ami.)_

Aragorn sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. « Mae idh. » _(Bon repos.)_

Le matin suivant, Kaitlyn se réveilla et alla rejoindre les hobbits pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils aimaient manger, particulièrement Pippin qui semblait ne penser qu'à la nourriture et aux différentes façon de l'apprêter.

Aragorn la rejoignit où elle était assise. « Demain, j'aimerais commencer votre entraînement. » Il la vit devenir tendue et se raidir à ses mots.

« Nous devons développer votre force et votre endurance. Vous vous joindrez à moi lors d'une course chaque matin avant ou après le petit déjeuner, le choix est vôtre, et lorsque vous serez plus forte, nous enchaînerons avec un entraînement plus vigoureux. »

« Est-ce que je peux choisir de ne rien faire de tout cela? », tenta-t-elle.

« Je vous offre cet entraînement pour votre propre bien. Ne pas y participer n'est pas une option. Vous devez le faire si vous souhaitez survivre. »

Elle hocha tristement de la tête. « Je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas blâmer une fille de tenter de s'en esquiver. » Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et il lui tapota l'épaule.

« Aragorn, quelqu'un aimerait vous voir. »

Aragorn leva le regard et aperçu Merry, ainsi que Haldir qui se tenait près de lui.

Aragorn se releva et sourit chaleureusement. « Mae govannen, Haldir. » Il posa sa main sur son torse et s'inclina. Haldir fit de même.

« Anìroch peded? », demanda Haldir. _(Vous souhaitez parler?)_

Aragorn acquiesça et déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Haldir, prêt à le conduire à un endroit plus privé où ils pourraient converser. Mais Haldir ne bougea pas. Il regardait l'humaine qui venait de terminer son repas.

Il lui sourit et s'inclina en guise de salutations. « Suilad, hiril nîn. Pedich i lam edhellen? » _(Salutations, ma dame. Parlez-vous l'elfique?)_

Kaitlyn se contenta de le fixer, le regard inexpressif.

« Nay, elle ne parle pas l'elfique, Haldir », répondit Aragorn.

Haldir acquiesça. « Bienvenue en Lothlórien, ma dame. Pardonnez moi d'avoir assumé que vous parliez notre langue. J'ai cru qu'étant une amie d'Aragorn, vous auriez pu avoir quelques connaissances. »

Kaitlyn resta cependant muette.

« Sait-elle parler? », demanda Haldir à Aragorn, le ton légèrement inquiet.

« Aye, elle choisit de ne pas le faire. » Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se reposa sur Kaitlyn.

« Je ne voulais pas être impolie », murmura Kaitlyn. Elle gardait son regard rivé au sol, loin de celui d'Haldir. « C'était… C'était plaisant de vous rencontrer. Excusez-moi », lui dit-elle avant de battre en retraite auprès des tentes.

« Goheno adaneth, mellon nîn. » _(Pardonnez la femme, mon ami.)_ « Elle n'est pas de ces terres », ajouta-t-il en guise d'excuses.

Haldir hocha de la tête et suivit Aragorn en dehors du camp.

Kaitlyn les regarda s'éloigner d'où elle s'était installée à l'autre bout du camp, près de sa tente. Elle attrapa son sac, en extirpa un livre et se tint occupée pour le restant de la journée.

Aragorn fut absent la majeure partie du jour. Il retourna au camp pour le dîner et ne dit pas un mot à Kaitlyn à propos de ce qui s'était passé en matinée. Avec un soupir, il prit place aux côtés de Legolas.

« Comment les choses se sont-elles déroulées avec Haldir? »

« Très bien. Il a parlé avec la Dame de Lórien et elle nous accorde gracieusement tout le temps que nous désirons ici. Je crois qu'un mois sera suffisant. »

« Un mois est assez de temps pour reposer nos esprits et nos corps. »

« Aye. » Le Rôdeur commença à manger le contenu de son plat et remarqua que Kaitlyn était assise en retrait, seule. Il l'observait alors qu'elle semblait tour à tour concentrée dans la contemplation de la fontaine devant elle puis du sol à ses pieds. Elle était une étrange femme.

« J'ai appris que ce n'est pas de vous personnellement dont elle est effrayée », dit Aragorn, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et Legolas.

Legolas regarda Aragorn et réalisa qu'il était en train d'observer l'humaine. Le Rôdeur reporta finalement son attention sur l'elfe.

« Comment savez-vous cela? », demanda Legolas.

« Elle était des plus timides ce matin, lorsque Haldir est venu me parler. Vous pouvez demander aux hobbits et ils vous diraient la même chose. J'ai également remarqué qu'elle se tient loin de tous les elfes qui entrent dans le camp. »

Les sourcils de Legolas se froncèrent. « Elle craint les miens », réalisa-t-il à voix haute. Même si cela lui apparaissait comme une terrible chose, cette révélation le fit sentir tout de même un peu mieux. Elle ne le craignait pas, _lui_.

« C'est ainsi que les choses se présentent. »

« Pourquoi? », demanda Legolas, le regard consterné.

« Je ne sais pas », dit doucement Aragorn.

Aragorn trouva Kaitlyn perdue dans la contemplation du ciel pétillant d'étoiles alors que tous les autres avaient regagné leur tente pour la nuit.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous n'avez pas eu assez de sommeil », lui dit-il.

« Les étoiles sont différentes ici. Elles ne sont pas là où elles devraient l'être dans le ciel. Je ne peux pas trouver la Grande Ourse ou l'étoile du Nord », murmura-t-elle, la tristesse transperçant sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie? », demanda Aragorn, ignorant ses paroles.

Kaitlyn se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Quelque chose ici vous effraie. Vous vous repliez de plus en plus sur vous-même. Je commence à douter que le chagrin à lui seul en est la cause. »

« Je… Ce n'est rien », dit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Vous devez nous faire confiance. »

« Je suis très loin de chez moi, Aragorn. Je suis une étrangère ici. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à l'être. Pourquoi persistez-vous en ce sens? »

« Je suis un fardeau et je déteste l'être. Je ne sais pas comment combattre ou me défendre, encore moins défendre les autres. Je ne suis pas une guerrière. »

Elle réalisa à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai, pas seulement à propos de combattre, mais à propos d'elle-même. Elle avait cru autrefois qu'elle était forte mentalement. Elle n'en était plus trop certaine à présent.

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule. « Nous vous apprendrons sous peu à vous battre. Bientôt, je vous montrerai les subtilités de la lame, et Legolas vous apprendra le maniement des arcs et des flèches. »

Aragorn la vit se raidir lorsqu'il mentionna Legolas, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. « Vous deviendrez une habile guerrière. »

« Je ne crois pas. Je suis maladroite et je déteste les couteaux », lui dit-elle, entêtée.

« Vous devrez apprendre à ne plus les craindre, ma dame, puisqu'ils pourraient sauver votre vie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais il lui offrit une révérence et la laissa seule à ses pensées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aragorn réveilla Kaitlyn tôt le lendemain matin afin qu'ils puissent débuter l'entraînement. Revêtue d'une tunique et de leggings, elle courru avec lui dans la Lothlórien. Elle avait de la difficulté à garder le rythme du Rôdeur et il la poussait à dépasser ses limites, mais elle était déterminée à démontrer qu'elle n'était pas une pauvre femme encline aux gémissements et au découragement. Il tenta de lui enseigner à se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible dans les bois, et il l'observa échouer misérablement. Elle était aussi maladroite que ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et Aragorn savait qu'il était assez patient et indulgent pour l'emmener à progresser à son rythme.

Ils allèrent courir ensemble chaque matin avant le petit-déjeuner, et il constata à chaque matinée qu'elle commençait à s'améliorer.

Après la course, Kaitlyn avait l'habitude de prendre un moment pour elle-même. Si elle ne faisait pas la sieste, Merry avait remarqué qu'elle tripotait quelque chose dans son sac, et il était plus que curieux de savoir ce qu'elle mijotait.

Les hobbits et Gimli lui parlaient de plus en plus souvent, et elle commençait à s'ouvrir à eux. Elle et Boromir se chamaillaient de temps à autre, au grand découragement d'Aragorn. Frodon et Sam se concentraient davantage sur eux et ne se préoccupaient que très peu de la mortelle qui les accompagnait désormais.

« Des moyens de transport qui sont alimentés par des machineries et la foudre. Qui n'ont besoin ni d'eau ni de nourriture, et qui peuvent voyager de grandes distances à vitesse élevée sans prendre de repos. Voilà une histoire invraisemblable que vous nous racontez, jeune fille », dit Gimli à Kaitlyn, un rire accompagnant ses paroles.

Le nain, l'humaine ainsi que Legolas étaient au camp. Les hobbits étaient partis à leur entraînement avec Aragorn et Boromir.

« Vous ne me croyez pas? » Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent et semblèrent, un instant, se durcir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je – »

Kaitlyn fut sur ses pieds en un rien de temps, l'air incroyablement blessée et fâchée. Elle attrapa son sac d'une main et quitta le camp, recherchant la solitude auprès des arbres.

Legolas leva les yeux des plumes dont il était en train de garnir certaines flèches, et accorda un regard sévère à Gimli. C'était la première fois que la mortelle avait commencé à s'ouvrir en sa présence. Il se tenait habituellement hors de son chemin, tout comme elle le faisait, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient chacun toléré la présence de l'autre.

« Elle se dévoile tranquillement à nous. Elle tente de nous faire confiance et vous pourriez avoir perdu cette confiance avec vos bêtises », lui dit Legolas.

« Je n'ai pas voulu l'offenser, vous ne pouvez pas nier que ses histoires sont saugrenues. »

« Ses histoires peuvent sembler l'être, mais elle vient d'un monde différent. Elles peuvent bien être vraies. »

« Hmph. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me réprimander, elfe, vous ne les croyez pas vous-même. »

« Voilà où vous êtes en tort, nain. Je la crois », lui répondit Legolas avant de retourner à la confection de ses flèches.

Kaitlyn avait pris place près de la couverture rassurante des arbres pendant un long moment. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Gimli arriver derrière elle.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si talentueuse, jeune fille. »

Kaitlyn inspira vivement de surprise et ferma précipitamment le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. Son visage devint cramoisi.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher cela. Vous semblez vraiment avoir du talent. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher aussi sournoisement des gens, Gimli. Vous êtes aussi pire que Legolas. »

Gimli parut froissé. « Ne commencez pas à me comparer à l'elfe. Vous étiez perdue dans vos pensées. Je suis venu m'excuser de vous avoir fâchée. Je vous crois, jeune fille, je trouve juste ce genre de machinerie incroyable lorsqu'elle est comparée à ce que nous avons dans notre monde. »

Kaitlyn sourit. « Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai juste une mauvaise journée et j'ai cru que vous ne me croyiez pas. »

« Je vous ai froissée et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. » Il lui tendit une main. « On fait la trêve? »

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire et lui serra la main. « Absolument! »

« Puis-je voir vos œuvres? »

Kaitlyn jeta un regard au cahier d'esquisses sur ses genoux. Elle savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un la prendrait la main dans le sac à griffonner. Heureusement, ce n'était que Gimli.

« Bien? Laissez-moi voir », redemanda impatiemment Gimli.

Elle hésita légèrement mais tendit finalement le livre à Gimli. Une fois le volume en main, le nain prit place sur une large racine et commença à en tourner les pages.

« Ce sont des gens, mais je n'en ai jamais vu comme ceux-ci auparavant. Que font-ils? » Gimli fit pivoter le livre afin de regarder le dessin dans une autre perspective, mais cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Kaitlyn rit doucement et vint s'asseoir près de lui. « Ils font du patin à glace », lui répondit-elle en retournant le livre dans la bonne position. « J'étais partie faire du patin avec des amis, mais je m'étais faite mal à la cheville alors j'ai dû rester assise pendant quelques temps. J'en ai profité pour dessiner les gens. »

« Ils marchent sur la glace? Sont-ils des elfes? », demanda Gimli, de plus en plus confus.

Kaitlyn secoua la tête.

« Alors comment peuvent-ils marcher sur la glace sans la faire craqueler et tomber au travers? »

« Il s'agit d'un environnement contrôlé dans un grand bâtiment. La glace n'a que quelques pouces d'épaisseur. Vous ne pouvez pas passer au travers d'elle. »

« Ah », mentionna Gimli, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il s'attarda à ses esquisses de paysage, de gens dans différentes situations, en train de manger, parler ou tout simplement assis. Il y en avait de chiens et d'autres animaux. « Vous dessinez plusieurs choses. »

« J'aime dessiner. » Elle sourit.

« C'est bien évident. » Le nain lui retourna son sourire et tourna la page, portant son regard sur la prochaine esquisse. « Ce sont les hobbits. Merry et Pippin. Ils ont l'air aussi petits que ce qu'ils sont. Et tout aussi taquins!»

Elle sourit à nouveau face à son enthousiasme.

« Et vous avez dessiné Aragorn et Boromir et… et ÇA! » Un sourire d'amusement vint éclairer son visage. « Voilà un nain très impressionnant. Regardez cette admirable et broussailleuse barbe et sa forte stature. Il doit être un guerrier aguerrit. »

Kaitlyn eut un léger rire que Gimli ne put qu'accompagner.

Alors que Gimli s'apprêtait à tourner la page, Kaitlyn tenta de lui dérober le livre d'esquisses de ses mains.

« C'est assez, Gimli. »

« Mais je veux voir le reste. » Il déplaça le livre sur son autre côté afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le lui enlever. Le remue-ménage attira l'attention d'Aragorn qui revenait de l'entraînement des hobbits.

« Êtes-vous tous deux en train de vous chamailler? », demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout », répondit Kaitlyn, irritée. « Gimli, redonnez-le moi, s'il-vous-plait. »

« Vous devez voir cela Aragorn. Elle est une artiste douée. Elle dessine des portraits de nous tous. »

Kaitlyn soupira et devint de plus en plus agacée.

Aragorn, intrigué, vint vers eux et prit le livre des mains du nain. Il tourna les premières pages du livre relié de cuir et s'arrêta aux dessins représentant ses compagnons et lui-même. Il aperçut également des esquisses de scènes présentes en Lothlórien, des arbres, quelques tentes, et la fontaine qu'il l'avait vue contempler quelques jours auparavant. Il regarda Kaitlyn et lui sourit.

« Vos esquisses sont très belles. »

« Merci. Puis-je récupérer mon livre, maintenant? »

« Je n'ai pas terminé de voir le reste. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? », demanda Pippin, Merry à ses côtés. Les deux hobbits étaient en train de s'empiffrer de fruits.

Kaitlyn gronda.

« Elle a dessiné vos portraits, jeunes hobbits. Venez et vous les verrez », annonça Gimli tout en leur faisant un signe de la main afin qu'ils s'approchent.

Kaitlyn fourragea nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Aragorn s'agenouilla afin de partager le livre avec les hobbits, recommençant depuis les premiers dessins.

« Ils sont beaux », lui dit Merry lorsqu'il vit ses dessins d'arbres et d'animaux.

« Regarde Merry, elle nous a dessinés! », cria Pippin avec excitation. Il tourna la page et pu admirer les dessins de Boromir, de Gimli et d'Aragorn.

« Je n'ai pas terminé le reste. S'il-vous-plait, puis-je le récupérer maintenant? », demanda impatiemment Kaitlyn.

Aragorn l'observa et remarqua qu'elle semblait presque paniquée à l'idée que ses compagnons tournent la prochaine page. Que cachait-elle?

« Ce n'est pas grave! », lui répondit joyeusement Pippin tout en tournant la page.

Aragorn réalisa soudainement la cause de sa panique. Les deux pages suivantes étaient des dessins de Legolas. Il n'y en avait que quatre, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait passé bien plus de temps à travailler sur ces esquisses que sur les autres de son cahier. Il y avait un portrait de profil, deux dessins de l'elfe debout près de la forêt, perdu dans ses pensées, et un autre où il était assis sur un billot de bois avec une assiette de victuailles devant lui.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quatre dessins de Legolas », demanda Pippin, « et seulement un du reste d'entre nous? » Il avait l'air peiné.

Legolas, qui était toujours absorbé dans la fabrication de ses nouvelles flèches, releva la tête de son ouvrage lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il avait prêté attention à ce qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, et avait parfois lancé quelques rapides coup d'œil, mais il fixait maintenant avec attention le groupe devant lui.

Kaitlyn savait que son visage était rouge, elle pouvait sentir ses joues brûler. « Il est le seul qui reste immobile assez longtemps pour que je le dessine », marmonna-t-elle.

Gimli rit. « Si je m'y méprenais, je dirais que l'elfe est tombé dans l'œil de la mam'zelle », la taquina-t-il.

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent. « Pas du tout! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le seul qui reste immobile! » Elle arracha le livre des mains insouciantes des hobbits et le serra contre elle.

« Oh, je ne faisais que plaisanter », lui dit Gimli.

Kaitlyn s'éloigna de lui.

« Je plaisantais! », lui répéta Gimli. « Je ne voulais rien suggérer. Pardonnez-moi. »

Kaitlyn soupira tout en réalisant à quel point elle agissait comme une gamine, et regarda le nain. « Très bien. » Elle soupira. « Je suis juste… de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Vous devriez montrer ces dessins à Legolas. Il pourrait vouloir les voir », suggéra Merry.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas? », demanda Pippin.

Kaitlyn regarda là où Legolas fabriquait ses flèches. Elle était horrifiée de voir qu'il la regardait intensément. Avec son ouïe perçante, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait tout entendu de ce qui se déroulait. Elle détourna le regard et prit conscience que tous la fixait. Elle eut la vague impression que la demande du hobbit était un défi.

Elle observa Legolas à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Kaitlyn commençait à envisager la possibilité de lui apporter le livre. De quoi avait-elle tant peur, de tout façon? Il s'agissait simplement de dessins, et tous les autres les avaient aimés.

Gimli la poussa tout doucement et elle fit quelques pas. « Aller, jeune fille. »

Son acharnement la fit changer d'avis, et elle fut horrifiée d'avoir seulement envisagé montrer ses œuvres à Legolas. Elle secoua la tête, referma son sac dans lequel elle avait déposé son livre et quitta rapidement le groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste? », demanda Merry, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

Aragorn soupira. « Je ne le sais pas, mais je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. »


	7. Tenir promesse

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, et tout est la propriété de Tolkien et/ou de Cormak3032.

Merci pour vos encouragements (reviews, favoris, etc)! Encore 30 chapitres à venir ~~

Leila T.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Tenir promesse **

Le lendemain, Aragorn emmena Kaitlyn à une petite clairière dans les bois de la _Lórien_ après leur course matinale. Il transportait une arme indistincte dérobée au regard sous un morceau de tissu. Il déposa son étrange paquet sur une souche et retira avec précaution le drapé.

« Ce sera votre épée », lui dit Aragorn tout en lui présentant une lame aux doux reflets d'argent. « Elle a été forgée par les elfes. Elle est légère et facile à manier. »

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle les posa sur la lame brillante, et elle recula de quelques pas. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

« Peut-être devrions-nous commencer avec une plus petite arme? » Il déposa l'épée sur la souche et détacha une dague de sa ceinture, le métal luisant sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

Kaitlyn inspira d'horreur et s'éloigna, les yeux emplis d'un effroi qu'elle n'arrivait à contrôler. Son dos heurta durement un arbre, et le choc la fit tomber maladroitement sur son fessier.

« Kaitlyn? Vous allez bien? »

Elle inspirait rapidement, à courtes respirations elles-mêmes saccadées, le visage d'une étrange pâleur. Aragorn remit d'un geste sûr la dague dans son fourreau et s'accroupit immédiatement en face d'elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et la sentit trembler.

Kaitlyn commençait à se calmer, sa respiration redevenant plus régulière et son corps moins en proie aux tremblements. La peur et l'horreur n'avaient cependant pas quitté ses yeux. « Les couteaux m'effraient. »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi cela? »

« Je ne désire pas en parler… Je vous en prie. » Elle secoua la tête, et elle eut l'air si vulnérable et désespérée qu'Aragorn n'insista pas. « Si je dois vraiment poursuivre l'entraînement, je préfère me servir de l'épée. »

Aragorn était plutôt confus quant à ce qui motivait son choix. Pourquoi prendrait-elle une arme encore plus imposante alors qu'une simple dague l'effrayait autant? Il ne questionna néanmoins pas sa décision et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il lui tendit la lame elfique et l'observa la retourner avec hésitation entre ses mains.

L'épée était magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle n'était pas aussi longue que celle d'Aragorn, en fait, elle faisait presque la moitié de sa longueur. Elle rappelait à Kaitlyn l'épée de Frodon, à l'exception que cette lame n'était pas lisse jusqu'à sa pointe. Elle avait un côté dentelé qui dépassait de la lame, formant une étrange vague.

« Cette épée est un présent d'Haldir », lui dit Aragorn.

« De l'elfe blond qui était venu vous parler l'autre jour? »

Aragorn acquiesça. « Il savait que je voulais vous entraîner et que vous n'aviez aucune arme. Il m'a offert cette épée pour que je vous la donne, et dans quelques jours vous aurez également votre propre arc. »

« Cela est très généreux de sa part. »

« Aye. Êtes-vous prête à commencer? »

Elle soupira mais hocha néanmoins de la tête.

Aragorn lui indiqua comment tenir adéquatement son épée, puis il débuta la démonstration de quelques mouvements de base qu'il lui fit répéter. À trois reprises, il lui donna une lente attaque et à trois reprises son épée alla s'écraser au sol.

« Je n'ai pas vu cette peur dans les mines de la Moria lorsque les orques nous attaquaient », lui dit-il en se penchant afin de ramasser, pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois, l'épée de son élève.

« Je devais enterrer ma peur pendant un moment ou mourir. Croyez-moi, la dissimuler et tuer n'était pas facile à faire. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. »

Aragorn fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tremblait encore. « Je crois que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Prenez l'épée avec vous, et pratiquez vous à bien la tenir. » Il rengaina son arme. « Allez manger quelque chose ou vous reposer. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un lent mouvement apathique, rengaina son épée et quitta le Rôdeur.

Les trois jours suivants furent similaires. Le duo allait courir le matin avant le petit-déjeuner afin de développer l'endurance de Kaitlyn puis, après s'être repus, ils s'entraînaient au combat à l'épée. Kaitlyn continuait de laisser tomber au sol son épée à chaque attaque que lui portait Aragorn.

« Prétendez que je suis un orque », lui dit-il.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à un orque. »

« Utilisez votre imagination », lui répondit-il, le ton strict. « Si j'étais un orque et que je fonçais droit sur vous, votre épée finirait-elle au sol? »

« Si je pouvais la laisser tomber, m'enfuir à toute vitesse et survivre, vous pourriez parier jusqu'à votre dernier dollar que je le ferais. »

Aragorn soupira. « C'est inacceptable, Kaitlyn. Vous ne pouvez pas courir et vous cacher. Vous devez faire face à l'ennemi et le tuer. »

« Peut-être ne suis-je pas faite pour ça… »

« Reprenez votre épée et faites le blocage que je vous ai montré. »

Kaitlyn soupira.

« Je pourrais demander à Boromir de vous enseigner, si vous préférez », menaça Aragorn.

« Non! », s'écria immédiatement Kaitlyn.

« Alors mettez davantage d'effort à cet entraînement. » Il chargea vers elle alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, et il fut satisfait lorsque ses instincts prirent le dessus et lui permis de parer le coup sans laisser tomber son épée.

« Très bien! Encore une fois! »

Le son des épées s'entrechoquant brisa la tranquillité de la forêt. Leur entraînement continua pendant une heure et demie, Aragorn s'avançant vers elle l'épée levée, et Kaitlyn bloquant l'attaque. Lorsqu'ils inversèrent les rôles, Aragorn se retrouva bien satisfait de constater que la force de ses attaques augmentait. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps et de pratique, mais il était certain qu'elle réussirait.

« Vous devenez davantage confiante avec l'épée. Êtes-vous certaine que vous ne voulez pas essayer avec la dague? Elle a certainement ses avantages. »

Elle secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, merci. Je préfère l'épée. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être certaine alors que vous n'avez pas essayé encore la dague? », tenta le Rôdeur.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas les couteaux pour une très bonne raison. » Elle vit Aragorn ouvrir la bouche afin de poursuivre l'investigation, mais elle leva une main en sa direction. « Je vous en prie, n'insistez pas. »

Il acquiesça. « Nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui », lui dit-il. « Vous pouvez partir. »

Elle hocha de la tête, bien heureuse que l'entraînement soit terminé pour aujourd'hui. Elle prit son épée d'une main et son sac de l'autre puis quitta Aragorn.

« Comment va son entraînement? »

Aragorn se retourna et vit Legolas à quelques mètres de lui. L'elfe tenait des flèches d'une main et son arc dans l'autre, et Aragorn en conclut qu'il venait de terminer sa pratique d'archerie.

Aragorn rengaina l'épée qu'il tenait encore. « Très lentement, mais elle s'améliore régulièrement. Elle a besoin d'être poussée à bout, mais elle gagne en confiance à chaque leçon. J'ai tenté de lui apprendre à manier une dague, mais elle en a une terrible peur. »

« Elle craint les dagues? »

« Aye. J'ai cru qu'une dague pouvait être plus facile à manier qu'une épée. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai dégainé la mienne pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser et sa réaction était bien inattendue. Elle a paniqué, comme si elle pensait que j'allais l'égorger. »

« Curieux. A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle a réagi de la sorte? »

« Nay. Elle ne voulait pas en discuter. »

« Intriguant. »

« En effet. Elle s'améliore avec l'épée. Je crois que si j'insiste davantage, elle s'améliorera davantage. »

« Quand voulez-vous que je l'entraîne à l'arc? »

« Bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Je vous informerai. »

Legolas hocha de la tête. « Avez-vous mangé, mellon nîn? » _(mon ami)_

« Nay. »

« Mangeons dans ce cas. »

Aragorn hocha rapidement de la tête et suivit Legolas jusqu'au camp. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils virent Kaitlyn et Boromir en train d'argumenter l'un contre l'autre, devant tous.

« Les femmes n'ont pas leur place ici. Vous pouvez bien transporter une épée avec vous, mais vous ne savez pas comment la manier. »

« C'est pourquoi je m'entraîne, crétin », lui cracha Kaitlyn.

« Vous êtes faible, et vous ne survivrez jamais – »

« C'est assez, vous deux! », ordonna Aragorn, alors qu'il s'approchait accompagné de Legolas.

« Il a commencé », répliqua Kaitlyn sur un ton enfantin et puéril.

« Je n'ai que peu d'intérêt à savoir qui a commencé », riposta Aragorn, irrité. « Vous alimentez tous deux cette dispute. Mangez et restez tranquilles. »

Les sourcils de Kaitlyn montèrent sur son front avant de se froisser. Elle n'avait rien à rétorquer, se sentant davantage blessée par le ton d'Aragorn qu'elle ne se sentait fâchée. Elle se leva sur ses pieds et, laissant son assiette pleine devant elle, quitta le campement.

Gimli se leva et prit la même direction que la jeune femme.

« Laissez-la, Gimli. Donnez-lui du temps pour réfléchir. Et vous… » Aragorn se retourna vers Boromir qui avait affichait un air un peu trop suffisant. « Vous la laisserez tranquille. L'entraîner est déjà assez difficile sans que vous ayez besoin de vous en mêler. »

« Elle nous conduit tous à notre propre mort! Aucun d'entre vous ne peut voir cela? », gronda Boromir.

« Donnez lui du temps, l'ami, et elle deviendra une fine guerrière et personne ne pourra croire qu'elle n'avait jamais levé une épée auparavant », lui dit fièrement Gimli. « Aragorn est un excellent maître. »

« Sans regard à qui l'entraîne, elle est une femme et n'a pas sa place ici », rétorqua Boromir.

« Maître Gimli a raison. Kaitlyn sera une excellente guerrière lorsque nous quitterons la Lothl_ó_rien. Elle démontre déjà des améliorations. Même si elle conserve certaines peurs ainsi que des incertitudes, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle les surmontera. Et lorsqu'elle le fera, elle sera une digne adversaire », dit Aragorn.

« Et comment savez-vous cela? Le puissant Aragorn aurait-il le don de voyance? Suis-je le seul à ne voir qu'une enfant effrayée? »

« Effrayée, aye, mais pas une enfant. Gandalf croyait en elle, et nous le devons aussi. »

Boromir ne sut quoi répondre, et la conversation prit fin aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé.

La matinée de course suivante se déroula en complet silence entre Aragorn et Kaitlyn. Elle était encore trop blessée pour lui adresser la parole, et elle avait passé la soirée précédente seule dans sa tente, loin de tous les autres. Merry et Pippin l'avait rejointe quelques instants, ainsi que Gimli, mais elle était épuisée et les avait gentiment renvoyés.

Lorsqu'Aragorn et Kaitlyn arrivèrent à la clairière, Kaitlyn décida de briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Aragorn, je suis désolée pour hier. Boromir m'exaspère facilement. »

« Je sais cela. Il est devenu de plus en plus agité depuis que nous sommes en L_ó_rien. Je ne sais ce qui le taraude, mais il semble apprécier se défouler sur vous. Même si je suis ravi que vous ne le laissez vous importuner, vous devriez tous deux rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

« Croyez moi, j'essaierai. »

« Bien », lui dit l'homme à la chevelure sombre tout en dégainant son épée. « Maintenant, montrez-moi une attaque. »

Elle acquiesça puis leva son épée.

Les mouvements de Kaitlyn étaient encore lents, et elle perdit à plusieurs reprises la poigne sur la garde de son épée, mais elle s'améliora rapidement tout au long de la leçon. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'Aragorn n'ait pas complètement le dessus sur elle et, vers la fin de l'entraînement, sa détermination à réussir était bien ancrée en elle. Le Rôdeur était impressionné.

« Très bien », lui dit Aragorn une heure plus tard. Il remit son épée dans son fourreau. « Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, mais je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez dire cela. Je n'ai pas cessé de laisser tomber mon épée… Je – »

« Vous n'êtes pas prête à combattre sur un champ de bataille, mais votre confiance, vos compétences ainsi que la poigne sur votre épée croissent. Nous continuerons l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez l'épée. »

« Cela pourrait prendre des années! », dit-elle avant de rire.

« Nous n'avons pas des années. Nous avons un mois », lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. « Un mois? Vous plaisantez. Je ne peux pas maîtriser le maniement de l'épée en un mois. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Vous devez développer vos compétences ou vous pourriez être tuée. Nous ne pouvons pas être constamment près de vous à vous protéger. Vous et moi continuerons à nous entraîner pendant une heure après la course chaque matin, et après le déjeuner Legolas vous enseignera à maîtriser l'archerie. »

« Je ne pourrais pas apprendre que l'épée..? »

« Les flèches vous permettent de tuer à distance. Les orques sont forts et vous n'avez pas assez de force pour les combattre directement pendant un long moment. Vous apprendrez à maîtriser l'arc. »

« **Vous** ne pourriez-pas m'apprendre? Vous êtes doué tant avec l'épée qu'avec l'arc. »

« Legolas est beaucoup plus qualifié que je ne le suis. Il vous enseignera. »

« Mais je ne veux pas - »

« Vous devez surmonter la peur qu'il vous inspire! Il ne vous fera pas de mal! », s'écria Aragorn.

Kaitlyn eut un mouvement recul au ton que le Rôdeur avait employé et celui-ci soupira.

« Pourquoi vous effraie-t-il? », lui demanda doucement Aragorn.

Kaitlyn détourna le regard. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que lui. Lui et tous les autres. »

« Les elfes ne vous feront aucun mal. Ce sont nos alliés. »

Elle abaissa la tête.

La voix d'Aragorn devint douce. « Qu'y-a-t-il chez Legolas qui vous trouble tant? »

Elle hésita. « Il me fait sentir inconfortable. » _La façon dont il me regarde parfois. Comme s'il pouvait voir tous mes plus sombres secrets…_

« Qu'y a-t-il chez lui qui vous fait sentir ainsi? »

« La façon dont il peut manier l'arc et les flèches est un peu troublante. Il ne manque jamais sa cible. Il est la perfection même et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le soit. Tout ce qu'il fait est sans imperfection, tout comme lui. »

« Il est un elfe. Ils réussissent à ce qu'ils entreprennent. C'est dans leur nature. Vous n'êtes pas la première à être inconfortable ou effrayée par eux. »

« Je ne sais pas comment agir avec des gens qui sont parfaits, puisque les hommes sont loin de l'être. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas inconfortable près d'eux? J'ai remarqué que Boromir l'est. »

« J'ai été élevé par les elfes. Je les comprends, eux et leurs manières, leurs habitudes. Boromir est né et a été élevé au Gondor et n'a que rarement été en contact les elfes. »

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent sous la surprise. « Vous avez été élevé par les elfes? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous connaissez leur langage. Avez-vous perdu vos parents avant que les elfes vous trouvent? »

« Nay. Lorsque mon père est mort, ma mère m'a amené à Lord Elrond de Fondcombe afin d'assurer ma protection. Elle est décédée quelques temps après. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. »

« C'était il y a longtemps. » Le Rôdeur regarda un moment au sol, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kaitlyn.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de craindre les elfes, en particulier Legolas. Je suis désolé que vous soyez inconfortable en présence de lui ou de ceux de son peuple, mais vous devez apprendre à vaincre cette peur. Il est un compagnon de voyage dans cette quête et il peut vous apprendre des compétences qui pourraient sauver votre vie, ou celle d'un autre. N'essaierez-vous pas d'enterrer cette peur et d'apprendre de lui? »

Kaitlyn soupira. « J'essaierai. »

Aragorn tapota doucement son épaule. « Bien, vous débuterez l'entraînement avec lui aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de Kaitlyn devint soudainement troublé et elle allait émettre une objection, mais Aragorn marchait déjà au loin, un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage.

Kaitlyn se sentait tellement nerveuse que son estomac se tordait. Aragorn s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle rencontre Legolas à la même clairière où elle et le Rôdeur pratiquaient le combat à l'épée. Elle était fâchée contre l'homme de l'avoir trompée comme il l'avait fait, mais elle avait accepté l'entraînement avec l'elfe et elle devait s'y tenir.

« Ah, vous y êtes. »

Kaitlyn inspira de surprise et se retourna pour voir Legolas, à quelques pieds seulement d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Haldir n'a pas encore apporté votre arc, alors nous pratiquerons avec le mien. » Legolas tendit son arc vers Kaitlyn, et la surprise qu'il eut à la voir reculer fit froncer ses sourcils.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire », lui dit-elle.

« Vous devez développer vos habiletés à l'arc. » Il lui tendit à nouveau l'arc et elle le prit cette fois-ci, mais elle déroba rapidement sa main, amenant l'arc à sa poitrine.

Elle baissa le regard afin d'observer l'arme, et effleura du bout des doigts les gravures elfiques aux reflets d'or. « C'est magnifique… », lui dit-elle. Elle avait observé l'arc de loin, auparavant, et il était déjà attrayant. Mais de près, dans ses mains, il était tout bonnement remarquable. « Où l'avez-vous eu ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire timide. « Je l'ai fabriqué lorsque j'étais encore un jeune elfe. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Vous l'avez FABRIQUÉ? »

« Aye. Il y a un if dans la forêt dans lequel j'aimais toujours grimper. L'arbre me céda une branche et je l'ai gravée; j'en ai fabriqué cet arc. Bien que ce ne soit pas le premier dont je me sois servi, il est certainement mon favori. »

Elle hocha de la tête dans une expression évidente d'émerveillement, mais Legolas était attristé de voir que la peur brillait toujours dans le reflet de ses yeux verts.

« Venez, je vous montrerai comment le manier convenablement», lui dit-il. Il espérait que la leçon qui débutait effacerait les peurs et les doutes qu'elle entretenait à propos de lui et des siens.

Elle lui rendit l'arc et le scruta alors qu'il retirait une flèche de son carquois, et fit très lentement le mouvement requis afin de charger l'arc. Il relâcha sa flèche et elle fila sans effort apparent de l'autre côté de la clairière, et toucha directement le centre d'une cible qu'il avait préparée pour l'occasion.

« Bon sang. » Kaitlyn le trouvait incroyable à regarder. Sa précision était des plus prodigieuses.

« Maintenant c'est à votre tour d'essayer. » Il lui tendit l'arc.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je le peux. » Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'elfe.

« Je vous assure que vous le pouvez. Cela prendra beaucoup de pratique mais je suis un bon enseignant et vous réussirez avec le temps. »

Les sourcils de Kaitlen s'arquèrent à ses mots. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi parfait que ce qu'elle croyait; il était certainement vaniteux comme l'homme typique. Elle soupira et prit l'arc dans ses mains.

« Bien, maintenant tenez vous droite, les pieds non loin éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

Kaitlyn tenta de reproduire la stature qu'elle l'avait vue adopter. Elle manqua de peu chuter lorsqu'il mit sa main dans son dos afin de la forcer à se tenir plus droite tout en utilisant sa botte pour bouger délicatement vers l'avant l'un de ses pieds.

« Je vous déplace seulement dans la position adéquate. Vous devez vous tenir bien droite comme si vous vouliez grandir, et rapprocher un peu plus vos pieds l'un de l'autre. » Il fronça des sourcils. Il pouvait aisément voir qu'elle tremblait. « Tout va bien, _mellon nîn_? »

« Que... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Mel melon neen », bredouilla-t-elle tout en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle se sentait des plus inconfortables près de lui.

« Mel-lon nîn », prononça-t-il doucement pour elle. « Cela signifie "mon amie". »

Elle le regarda curieusement. Il semblait soucieux et inoffensif. Il était seulement intéressé à l'aider et à lui offrir son amitié, alors pourquoi continuait-elle à en être effrayée?

« Je vais vous montrer à charger l'arc. » Il retira une flèche de son carquois et l'aida à bien positionner l'arc. « Le devant de la flèche doit reposer sur le dessus de votre main et vous devez tirer la flèche ainsi que la corde avec l'autre main. Comme ceci. » Il couvrit sa main de la sienne afin de la guider dans les gestes et ce contact inattendu lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa flèche; une fois la corde détendue, le projectile ne s'envola que de quelques pieds devant eux. Il dérapa dans l'herbe et s'y écrasa, sans grâce.

« Je... Je suis désolée. » Elle se détestait. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Rougir comme une écolière stupide car elle était trop embarrassée.

« Pardonnez moi, j'aurais dû d'abord vous demander la permission. Je n'ai pas voulu vous surprendre. »

« Tout... Tout va bien. »

Il prit une nouvelle flèche et la positionna dans sa propre main. « Vous devez mettre la flèche entre vos deux premiers doigts et la tirer sur la corde avec les trois premiers. » Il lui fit un geste afin qu'elle lui tende son arc; ce qu'elle fit. Il lui fit la démonstration de ce qu'il venait d'expliquer, lui montrant qu'il tenait la flèche entre son index et son majeur, mais qu'il retenait tant la flèche que la corde avec les trois premiers doigts de sa main.

« Cela vous donnera davantage de contrôle. Il y a un petit sillon à l'extrémité de la flèche qui aide à la maintenir sur la corde. Ne tirez pas la corde vers l'arrière en vous servant de votre bras, aidez vous plutôt de votre épaule ou vous pourriez vous blesser. Tenez, essayez. » Il lui tendit à nouveau l'arc.

Elle essaya d'armer l'arc, mais elle était assez maladroite. La flèche tomba de ses mains et aboutit au sol à maintes reprises. Parfois elle ne tirait pas assez la corde, et à d'autres moments elle la tendait trop. Peu importe le scénario, elle réalisa qu'elle était assez exécrable à l'archerie.

Legolas la regarda s'efforcer difficilement à charger et à tendre la corde de l'arc pendant un moment avant de se proposer. « Aimeriez-vous que je vous aide? »

Elle le regarda curieusement puis prit conscience qu'il lui demandait la permission au lieu de s'avancer et la repositionner. Sa gorge se noua, mais elle hocha néanmoins lentement de la tête.

Délicatement, Legolas positionna la flèche dans sa main, ses doigts déplaçant légèrement ceux de l'humaine dans la formation requise.

« C'est plus confortable avec seulement deux doigts retenant la corde. Le troisième doigt fait obstacle », lui dit-elle honnêtement.

« Trois doigts vous donneront davantage de contrôle ainsi qu'une puissance additionnelle lorsque vous tendrez la corde vers l'arrière. Vous vous habituerez à la sensation et bientôt cela ne sera plus inconfortable. »

Elle acquiesça et positionna ses trois doigts à l'extrémité de la flèche, étirant la corde vers l'arrière à l'aide de son épaule, comme il le lui avait indiqué.

« Bien, maintenant relaxez et fermez vos yeux. »

Kaitlyn blêmit. « Fermer les yeux? Mais si je les ferme, comment saurais-je où je suis en train de viser? »

« À présent, toucher la cible ne m'est pas d'intérêt. Vous devez apprendre à tenir proprement l'arc et à relâcher sa flèche. Vous êtes tendue, donc votre posture est devenue incorrecte. »

« Vous êtes trop près de moi. J'ai besoin d'espace pour respirer », répliqua-t-elle défensivement.

Legolas ne lui rendit pas service et cela l'irrita. Au contraire, il se rapprocha davantage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer la peau délicate de son cou, la chaleur de son corps contre son dos. Il était fort et solide et sa proximité était perturbante.

« Si l'ennemi était autour de vous, vous ne pourriez pas lui dire qu'il est trop près », lui dit-il directement dans l'oreille. « Il vous tuerait sans arrière pensée. Vous devez apprendre à éliminer toute distraction. Relaxez et ne faites qu'une avec l'arc. »

« Ne faire qu'une avec l'arc? », répéta-t-elle. « D'accord, Obi-Wan. Que la force soit avec vous! », lui lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Legolas soupira. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle était en train de parler, mais il pouvait déduire à son ton de voix qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Il ignora sa plaisanterie.

Il l'aida à remettre la flèche sur la corde. « Fermez vos yeux », lui demanda-t-il.

« Mais comment pourrais-je - », commença-t-elle.

Il déposa doucement une main sur son épaule. « Et faites moi confiance », murmura-t-il. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens.

Elle eut un soupir froissé, puis son regard rejoignit le sol. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Elle était encore inconfortable près de lui, mais elle ne le détestait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui causer du tort. Aragorn lui avait dit qu'il était un compagnon et qu'elle pourrait apprendre de lui.

Elle jeta un regard à son bras qui était parallèle au sien alors qu'il l'aidait à tenir l'arc. Son corps semblait l'entourer comme un bouclier alors qu'il l'aidait à maintenir la bonne position. Elle réalisa que si elle attendait, il n'allait pas bouger d'où il était puisqu'il tentait de lui apprendre une leçon.

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration, puis ferma les yeux. Legolas attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. Sa respiration ralentissait, et la tension de son corps s'envolait.

« Relâchez la flèche. »

Elle relâcha la corde et entendit la flèche siffler puis frapper à l'impact. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et constata que la flèche était enfoncée au centre de la cible.

« C'était un bon tir. »

Elle souriait, heureuse de sa réussite. C'était un bon tir. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi seule. « Oui, pour vous, je n'ai rien fait. Vos mains étaient sur l'arc. »

« Vous avez gardé la bonne position. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Mais vous avez chargé l'arc et m'avez repositionnée. » Puis ses lèvres retrouvèrent la courbure d'un sourire. « Puis-je essayer à nouveau? Par moi-même? »

Il hocha de la tête, satisfait qu'elle soit soudainement intéressée. Elle arma l'arc d'une nouvelle flèche, tira la corde vers l'arrière, ferma les yeux puis tira. La flèche n'émit aucun son, ormi un léger sifflement alors qu'elle s'élançait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et observa la cible, mais seulement les deux flèches tirées plus tôt y étaient enfoncées.

« Où est-elle allée? »

« Au sol, devant vous. Vous étiez trop pressée et avez trop tenté de viser. Vous devez vous relaxer et prendre votre temps. »

« Mais comment pourrais-je tuer un orque après l'autre si je ne peux pas tirer rapidement? Vous dégainez et tirez vos flèches à une vitesse stupéfiante. »

« J'ai eu des années de pratique. Vous devez maîtriser ces mouvements à vitesse lente avant de pouvoir augmenter en rapidité. Redressez votre dos et rapprochez légèrement vos pieds. Ils sont trop éloignés. »

Elle fit comme il le lui indiquait.

« Essayez avec une nouvelle flèche. »

Elle arma à nouveau son arc, mais cette flèche-ci n'atteignit pas non plus la cible. Elle dérapa sur l'herbe à faibles rebonds et tomba au sol à quelques cinq pieds devant elle. Kaitlyn soupira de frustration. « Qu'est-ce que je fais incorrectement? »

« Vous ne tenez pas la flèche à la corde avec trois doigts et vous êtes trop pressée. Relaxez, et ne faites qu'une avec l'arc », lui dit-il calmement.

Elle tira à deux autres reprises mais n'obtint que le même résultat. Décourageant. La flèche ne s'approchait pas de la cible.

« Je suis vraiment nulle », grogna-t-elle. « Un véritable échec. » Elle perdait rapidement patience.

« Nay. Essayons quelque chose de différent. J'aimerais que vous vous pratiquiez à charger l'arc et à tendre la corde, mais sans tirer. »

Elle soupira.

« Laissez-moi vous voir tendre la flèche sur l'arc. »

Elle n'aimait rien de tout cela. En fait, elle souhaitait être en train d'échanger à l'épée avec Aragorn, plutôt que de participer à cette leçon. Legolas excellait à l'archerie et elle était une novice. Ne réalisait-il pas à quel point c'était difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais manié l'arc auparavant?

Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'il attendait après elle. Elle soupira lourdement, se mit en position, et tendit la flèche sur la corde.

« Regardez vos doigts sur la flèche. Remarquez-vous quelque chose? »

« Vous voulez dire autre chose en dehors du fait qu'ils tremblent? », cracha-t-elle, irritée.

« Aye. »

« Je ne vois rien d'autre. »

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous tenez la flèche sur la corde avec seulement deux doigts alors que vous devriez en utiliser trois? »

« Et alors! Je vous ai dit que c'était plus confortable ainsi! »

« Deux est incorrect et c'est pourquoi vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur la flèche. Trois doigts », lui dit-il, le ton neutre.

Elle émit un grognement à son commentaire, mais tint tout de même sa flèche à l'aide de trois doigts.

« Très bien. Maintenant je voudrais que vous tiriez. Gardez vos yeux ouverts cette fois, tenez la flèche à l'aide de trois doigts, et ne visez pas. »

Elle acquiesça puis relâcha la corde. La flèche fendit l'air puis se déposa sur le sol en un bruit sourd.

« Vous voyez! Je suis nulle! », cria-t-elle. « Je ne réussirai jamais à maîtriser l'arc! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à déplacer des montagnes en une nuit. Vous êtes tendue et vous avez visé. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai pas visé. »

Il la regarda pendant un moment. « Vous avez visé », lui dit-il calmement.

Elle grogna. « Et comment le sauriez-vous? », le mit-elle au défi. Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'un éclat particulier lorsqu'elle le fixa.

Le regard qu'il lui portait ne vacilla pas. "_Gerich faer vara__"__, _ se dit-il pour lui-même_. __(Vous avez un esprit fougueux). _Un esprit fougueux qui ne manquerait pas de lui venir en aide dans les mois à venir, si elle parvenait à contrôler sa colère.

Il prit conscience qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il la regarda mettre une main sur sa hanche, définitivement irritée, attendant clairement une réponse de sa part.

« Par la courbe qu'a prise votre flèche dans l'air et par la façon dont vous avez mordu votre lèvre inférieure avant de relâcher le tir », lui dit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous le choc de ces observations. Le pauvre diable était définitivement perspicace. Elle le lui accordait.

Il vit qu'il avait prit le contrôle de la conversation avec son observation, mais son intention n'était pas d'entrer dans une joute verbale avec elle. « Essayez encore. Relaxez et ne visez pas. »

Elle l'observa pendant un moment, la colère transperçant son regard, mais elle réalisa qu'agir ainsi ne la mènerait nulle part. Sa colère la faisait agir comme une gamine ce qui l'amenait à ne pas se concentrer sur sa leçon d'archerie. Elle était trop âgée pour agir ainsi.

Elle se força à se calmer, à refroidir ses nerfs, et prit quelques minutes afin d'y arriver. Legolas attendit patiemment et la regarda se détendre et se mettre en position de tir. Son dos était droit, ses pieds à la correcte distance l'un de l'autre, et elle tenait la flèche sur la corde à l'aide de trois doigts. Elle relâcha la flèche et, cette fois-ci, elle se ficha au rebord extérieur de la cible.

« Wouah, j'ai touché la cible. » Elle se tourna vers Legolas, rayonnante.

« Bien. Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, nous recommencerons la leçon demain », lui dit-il tout en commençant à rassembler ses flèches échouées sur le sol.

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Mais je ne veux pas arrêter. Je viens tout juste de toucher la cible par moi-même. »

« Il y a encore demain pour pratiquer ce que je vous ai enseigné. Vous vous êtes entraînée à l'épée avec Aragorn et à l'archerie avec moi dans la même journée. Ne vous épuisez pas à la tâche aussi tôt. Vous serez bien assez courbaturée demain matin. »

Pour être courbaturée le lendemain, ça elle l'était! Son corps tout entier était douloureux. Elle souhaitait terriblement pouvoir s'esquiver des entraînements d'Aragorn, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne le devait pas.

Aragorn n'eut aucune pitié de ses courbatures. Elle devait apprendre à s'entraîner lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, ou lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu assez de sommeil. Il la poussa à bout, mais ses efforts portèrent fruit : elle démontra davantage d'amélioration.

Les leçons en après-midi avec Legolas étaient encore tendues et le restèrent pour les trois jours qui suivirent.

Kaitlyn en était ennuyée. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de surmonter son malaise, elle deviendrait forcément démente. Son embarras affectait ses leçons, tout comme ses pensées quotidiennes.

Elle restait étendue dans sa tente pendant des heures, la nuit, se demandant pourquoi elle craignait tant Legolas. Elle n'avait aucune peur envers Gimli ou les hobbits, seulement les elfes.

Elle avait été des plus nerveuses, une véritable loque tremblante autour de Legolas, comme cela avait été le cas dans les derniers jours. Il n'avait été que gentillesse. Il avait été patient, alors qu'elle avait été des plus tendues.

Kaitlyn soupira lourdement.

Aragorn lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, et après avoir été en contact avec Legolas au cours des derniers jours, il était évident qu'il disait vrai. Il était bête qu'elle ait tant peur de quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle ferait un effort afin de surmonter sa peur et la mettre derrière elle.

Elle réalisa à ce moment que sa propre survie pouvait en dépendre.


	8. Une peur qui s'estompe

Ouf! Il a pris du temps à venir, ce chapitre! Il faut excuser mon train de vie tumultueux!  
Un graaannnd merci pour la quantité de reviews au dernier chapitre! Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur et contribue à maintenir la flamme de ma motivation!

Voir le premier chapitre pour le disclaimer. Rien ne m'appartient!

Bonne lecture!

Leila T.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Une peur qui s'estompe**

Kaitlyn combattait littéralement afin de ne pas être distraite lors de ses entraînements avec Aragorn, le matin suivant. Elle repoussa la promesse qu'elle s'était faite la nuit passée au plus loin de son esprit et tenta de se concentrer sur la tâche.

Aragorn la tenaillait sans relâche, la poussant à dépasser ses limites; il était évident qu'il s'attendait à de grandes choses d'elle, qu'elle lui prouve ce dont elle était capable à présent. Lorsque ses attentes n'étaient pas comblées, il redoublait d'ardeur afin que la jeune femme performe les manœuvres qu'il attendait d'elle, et les lui faisait répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

Sa leçon d'archerie avec Legolas avait été annulée pour l'après-midi, puisque l'elfe était parti elle ne savait où, avec les siens.

Kaitlyn se sentait mise de côté, mais elle tenait de ne pas voir les choses de cette façon. Legolas était auprès des siens, auprès d'autres elfes, et elle ne devait pas être si irritée simplement car il préférait être en visite auprès d'eux plutôt que de l'entraîner _elle_.

Elle passa son après-midi à farfouiller dans son sac et à se reposer.

« Hey! Mais où sont passés ses yeux? »

Kaitlyn se redressa vivement, éveillée immédiatement par le cri. Merry et Pippin étaient accroupis à ses côtés, et Pippin avait l'air horrifié.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-elle, le sommeil s'accrochant encore à sa voix.

« Vos yeux ont disparu! Et je peux me voir dans les profondeurs ténébreuses qui ont prit leur place. » Pippin regardait frénétiquement Merry. « Crois-tu que Sauron a pris possession d'elle? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de parler de son incapacité à voir ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle les retira, un léger sourire planant encore sur ses lèvres. « Mes yeux sont juste ici. Je porte seulement mes lunettes de soleil. »

« Lunettes de soleil? », demanda Merry.

« Oui. Elles sont similaires aux lunettes régulières que quelqu'un porterait pour lire, excepté que le verre est teinté au lieu d'être clair. Ils protègent mes yeux du soleil.. »

« Vous pouvez regarder le soleil lorsque vous les portez?! », demanda Merry, stupéfait.

« Pas exactement. Ce n'est pas bon pour les yeux de regarder directement le soleil, mais ces lunettes aident à diminuer une lumière trop vive. Lorsque j'étais étendue tout à l'heure, le soleil brillait au travers des feuillages jusqu'à mon visage, alors je les ai mises. J'ai dû m'endormir et le soleil s'est déplacé. Je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin maintenant. » Elle plia ses lunettes et les rangea dans son sac.

« Lunettes de soleil », dit Merry. « Qu'avez-vous d'autre dans votre sac? »

« J'ai mon lecteur CD portable. Bien sûr, mes batteries vont mourir d'un moment à l'autre... »

« Lecteur cédé? », demanda Pippin.

« Un CD est un disque compact. C'est un disque de plastique brillant sur lequel est enregistré de la musique, ou un fich... » Sa voix se perdit un moment lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un fichier d'ordinateur. Elle attrapa son sac et entreprit de fouiller à l'intérieur avant d'en extirper son lecteur de musique. « Vous déposez ces choses noires sur vos oreilles et vous pouvez écouter de la musique. » Elle tendit les écouteurs à Pippin, mais celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de reculer quelque peu. « Ils ne vous feront pas mal. »

« Comment pouvez-vous écouter de la musique? Y a-t-il une sorte de petite créature qui chante pour vous à l'intérieur de cette chose? », demanda Merry, intrigué, tout en lançant un drôle de regard au lecteur portatif.

Un rire franc et joyeux s'échappa des lèvres de Kaitlyn. « Non, la musique, qui a été chantée par quelqu'un comme moi ou toi, a été enregistrée sur un CD. Une fois déposé dans cet appareil, il permet à la musique de se faire entendre. » Elle brancha les écouteurs puis mit en marche le lecteur et augmenta le volume afin que les hobbits puissent entendre la musique qui s'en échappait. Puis elle l'éteignit. « Voulez-vous écouter? »

Merry hocha de la tête en guise d'acquiescement, même s'il avait l'air des plus inconfortables. Kaitlyn déposa délicatement les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, diminua le volume puis mit en marche le lecteur.

Merry écouta la musique qui dévalait littéralement dans ses oreilles, son regard s'agrandissant parfois. « C'EST UNE ÉTRANGE MUSIQUE, MAIS JE L'AIME BIEN! », cria-t-il après un moment.

Kaitlyn rit et Pippin affichait un air confus. « Au nom de la Comté, pourquoi crie-t-il? Nous sommes juste devant lui. »

« Parce que la musique est forte. Voulez-vous écouter, Pippin? »

Le hobbit apparut y réfléchir quelques instants avant d'hocher lentement de la tête.

Kaitlyn retira les écouteurs des oreilles de Merry. « Bien, c'est le moment de laisser Pippin essayer. »

« Oh, vraiment? J'aimais bien cette étrange musique. Il y a des instruments que je n'ai jamais entendus auparavant. L'un d'eux sonnait vraiment aigüe parfois, mais il me plaisait bien. »

« Ça doit être la guitare électrique. Vous aimeriez probablement le rock and roll si vous étiez de mon monde. »

Les sourcils de Merry se froissèrent sur ses yeux. « Vous avez le son de pierres qui roulent à écouter? C'est plutôt curieux. » _(1)_

Kaitlyn ne put retenir un rire. « Mais non, petit farceur. Laissez tomber. » Elle positionna les écouteurs sur les oreilles de Pippin et observa une réaction similaire à celle de Merry, quelques instants auparavant. Bientôt, le hobbit tapait de son large pied poilu le rythme de la musique.

« J'AIME CETTE MUSIQUE! », hurla Pippin.

« Pourquoi crie-t-il? », demanda Merry, ce qui fit éclater Kaitlyn de rire.

Le reste de l'après-midi, les deux hobbits ainsi que Kaitlyn écoutèrent de la musique tout en échangeant sur le rock and roll. Le diner vint trop rapidement, et Kaitlyn fut même un peu triste que l'après-midi ait passé si rapidement. Elle avait énormément apprécié le temps passé en compagnie des hobbits, et ils avaient l'air de l'avoir tout autant aimé. Ils essayèrent d'expliquer le fonctionnement du lecteur CD portatif à Gimli, Frodon, Sam et Aragorn; mais ils n'obtinrent d'eux qu'un air confus qui ne cessait de s'accentuer au fil de leurs explications.

Kaitlyn rit lorsqu'elle entendit un hobbit fredonner l'air d'une des chansons de son CD. Elle était si absorbée dans la contemplation du hobbit, amusée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Legolas avait prit place près d'elle.

« Que font les hobbits? », demanda-t-il, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Kaitlyn se retourna vers lui, la surprise peinte sur son visage. « Quand êtes-vous revenu? », demanda-t-elle tout en réalisant au même moment où les mots traversaient le rempart de ses lèvres qu'elle avait l'air incroyablement impoli.

« Il y a quelques instants. » Il observa les hobbits qui, en plus de chanter, avaient maintenant entrepris une drôle de danse.

Kaitlyn rit à nouveau en les voyants. « Je les ai laissés écouter la musique de mon lecteur CD cet après-midi. »

Legolas eut un air confus.

Kaitlyn étendit le bras afin d'attraper son sac et en sortit l'objet en question. « C'est un appareil qui permet d'écouter de la musique. Aimeriez-vous l'essayer? »

Il hocha de la tête, et Kaitlyn remarqua la curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle amenait les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il se raidit au contact du doux matériel sur ses celles-ci, puis fit un bond et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'une bruyante musique emplit sa tête.

Kaitlyn pensa qu'il avait l'air autant effrayé que souffrant et elle éteignit immédiatement le lecteur. « Vous allez bien? »

L'elfe retira rapidement les écouteurs, agissant comme s'ils étaient sur le point de le mordre, ou quelque chose du genre. Sa tête bourdonnait encore des étranges sons qu'il avait entendus.

« Legolas? »

« Je n'aime pas cet appareil. Il blesse mes oreilles. »

Kaitlyn fronça des sourcils. Elle avait essayé de se rapprocher un peu de lui, espérant que cela pouvait atténuer la tension entre eux, et voilà qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle rangea rapidement le lecteur dans son sac et détourna le regard, observant le lointain.

Legolas remarqua qu'elle avait l'air crispée et il se sentit ridicule d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait, même si l'appareil l'avait incroyablement étonné. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui aurait sursauté à un claquement sonore du tonnerre.

« Tout va bien. Le son était trop élevé pour mes oreilles, voilà tout. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai oublié que les elfes ont une ouïe surdéveloppée. »

Il hocha de la tête puis changea de sujet. « Je vous ai vue vous entraîner avec Aragorn ce matin. Vous vous êtes grandement améliorée en un si court laps de temps. »

« Heum, merci. » Elle l'observa pendant un moment et prit conscience qu'il semblait honnêtement la complimenter. « Vous croyez vraiment que je me suis améliorée? »

« Aye », lui dit-il tout en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Kaitlyn contempla attentivement Legolas et réalisa qu'il portait son carquois. Une question tenace qui ne lui avait laissé aucun repos pendant plusieurs jours refit surface à cette découverte. « Vous avez dit il y a quelques jours que vous aviez eu des années à pratiquer l'archerie. Combien exactement? »

Un large sourire s'empara des traits de Legolas. « J'ai reçu mon premier arc en cadeau de mes parents lorsque j'étais un gamin. J'avais 12 ans. »

« Alors combien d'années? Une quinzaine, environ? » Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux. Peut-être 25 ans, 30 tout au plus.

Legolas lui offrit un nouveau sourire. « 2 919. »

Les yeux de Kaitlyn s'agrandirent et elle demeura un instant bouche-bée. « Heum, vous avez bien dit 2000? »

« Aye, et neuf cents dix-neuf », lui dit Legolas.

« Bon sang. Quel âge avez-vous? »

« J'ai 2931 années. »

« C'est... C'est incroyable. » Elle secoua un doigt devant lui. « Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas? Dans quelques minutes vous allez rire de moi et me dire que je suis une humaine bien crédule. Ah... Vous tentez de me jeter de la poudre aux yeux. »

« Nay, je n'ai pas de poudre à vous jeter aux yeux. » Son regard en était un de pure confusion et Kaitlyn finit par en rire.

« C'est une expression humaine. »

« Pardonnez-moi. Je ne suis pas familier avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez vraiment 2931 ans? »

« C'est mon véritable âge. »

« Bon sang, vous êtes ancien. »

Il rit à son tour, et le son qui s'échappait de sa gorge paru des plus charmants aux oreilles de Kaitlyn. « Je peux avoir l'air ancien pour un mortel, mais je suis jeune comparé à bien des elfes. Nous sommes immortels, après tout. »

« Vous êtes immortel? Comme dans… Vous ne pouvez pas mourir? »

« Les Elfes peuvent mourir, d'une certaine façon. Nous cessons d'exister sur cette terre si nous sommes tués ou bien nous pouvons mourir d'un cœur brisé. Mais même lorsque nos corps cessent d'exister ici, nos esprits demeurent dans les Cavernes de Mandos pour l'éternité. »

« Les Cavernes de Mandos? C'est votre paradis? »

« C'est un paradis. Être réuni avec le Seigneur Valar est une expérience magnifique. »

Elle hocha de la tête, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Boromir qui était assis en bordure du camp, occupé qu'il était à fixer avec intérêt Legolas et Kaitlyn.

« Encore là à prétendre être une guerrière? », demanda-t-il durement avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle ignora Boromir, aussi difficile que cela fut pour elle. Elle refusait tout simplement de s'abaisser à son niveau. Elle lança un regard vers Legolas. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Legolas. Je vais prendre un bain. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore mangé », fit-il remarquer avec inquiétude.

« On dirait bien que j'ai perdu l'appétit », lui répondit-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Boromir lorsqu'elle quitta le camp.

Kaitlyn était assise seule un peu plus tard ce soir-là. Elle se sentait rafraîchie après le bain chaud qu'elle avait pris et après avoir enfilé une nouvelle tenue. Elle s'était changée avec ses propres vêtements, préférant la douceur de son sweatshirt et de ses larges pantalons aux soieries des chemises de nuit fournies par les elfes.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à propos de ses propres vêtements.

Elle ne savait pas quel était le problème de Boromir, mais elle s'était sentie enrager à ses mots. Il semblait toujours vouloir être railleur envers-elle. Elle soupira et décida de laisser reposer les choses pour l'instant.

Elle s'installa, son livre de croquis sur les genoux, et entreprit de travailler sur d'autres esquisses jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle avait quelques chandelles autour d'elle, et elle gribouillait différentes esquisses de choses de son monde alors qu'elles étaient encore claires dans sa mémoire. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'immerger complètement dans ses dessins, son esprit se mettait à vagabonder. Elle pensait à sa maison, à cet étrange nouveau monde, et ses dernières pensées semblaient toujours s'arrêter sur Legolas.

L'elfe avait été aimable avec elle et ils s'étaient même parlé au dîner. Elle l'avait étonné avec son lecteur CD, mais il n'avait pas été blessé par l'incident. La tension s'était évaporée, ils avaient discuté à propos de son âge et elle avait appris qu'il était immortel.

L'immortalité était inconnue de son peuple et aussi attirant l'idée de vivre éternellement sonnait, cela lui laissait également une impression tenace de grande solitude. Elle se demandait si les elfes avaient parfois ce sentiment.

« Il est très tard et vous avez eu une longue journée. Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix, et son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine alors que l'objet de ses pensées entrait dans la douce lumière des chandelles. Elle referma prestement son livre, le ramenant près d'elle, les yeux grand ouverts sous la surprise.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger », lui dit Legolas, et il commença à s'éloigner.

Kaitlyn l'aurait bien laissé partir si elle n'avait pas vu l'expression de son visage. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle le blessait avec la façon brusque et étonnée avec laquelle elle agissait, et cela la fit sentir mal.

Cela lui prit quelques instants afin de trouver sa voix. « N-non. C'est correct. Vous ne dérangez pas. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à ce que quelqu'un soit encore éveillé. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. « Les Elfes ont besoin de moins de sommeil que les humains. J'ai vu la lumière des chandelles. »

Elle hocha de la tête, comprenant qu'il était venu investiguer. Elle l'observa d'où il était, des plus immobiles, et elle y vit une opportunité à passer par-dessus ses peurs.

« Vous… vous pouvez vous joindre à moi, heum, si vous le désirez », offra-t-elle doucement.

Les sourcils de l'elfe se levèrent sur son front; surpris, il crut pendant un instant qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis il la vit désigner le sol près d'elle.

Il acquiesça et accepta l'invitation et, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, il prit place à ses côtés sur l'herbe, les jambes croisées, soucieux de garder une certaine distance. Lorsque la lumière vint l'englober, Kaitlyn remarqua que l'elfe portait une tunique argentée, ses leggings verts ainsi que ses bottes. Il avait également apporté avec lui un petit plateau de victuailles restantes du dîner.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim », expliqua-t-il tout en déposant le plateau devant elle.

Elle sourit à l'attention, examina les quelques fruits et légumes présents sur le plateau et tendit la main vers quelques raisins. « Merci. »

Il hocha de la tête, et un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux compères pendant qu'elle mangeait et qu'il la fixait.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir été dans l'impossibilité de vous donner votre leçon aujourd'hui », lui dit-il lorsque le silence devint trop long pour lui. « J'ai été invité à visiter un ami de mon père, et j'ai cru qu'il serait grossier de refuser. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai utilisé ce temps pour me reposer et discuter avec Gimli et les hobbits. »

Il eut un petit mouvement de tête. « Vous vous en sortez bien en archerie, dernièrement », lui dit-il doucement.

« Merci, mais je ne vois pas vraiment d'amélioration. Je manque encore la cible. » Elle rit nerveusement.

« Votre amélioration est peut-être lente, mais je la vois. Bientôt vous serez une fine archère. »

« Merci. J'espère bien que cela se produira… » Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses genoux et celui de l'elfe le suivit.

« Les autres disent que vous êtes une artiste, une artiste talentueuse. »

Elle rit. « C'est bien Gimli qui doit avoir dit ça. Il a beaucoup apprécié l'esquisse que j'ai faite de lui. » Elle sourit à la pensée du nain et de son enthousiasme. « En fait, il le vante encore. »

« En effet. Gimli parle de vous en termes très élogieux. »

Les sourcils de Kaitlyn se froncèrent et elle regarda directement dans les yeux de l'elfe pour la première fois cette nuit-là. « Pourquoi vous et Gimli ne vous entendez-vous pas? »

« Les Nains et les Elfes ne coexistent pas très bien. Il y a plusieurs différences entre nos races. »

Kaitlyn hocha de la tête. « Et aucun de vous deux ne peut oublier le passé et construire un nouveau futur? Je n'ai pas de grandes connaissances sur ce monde, mais pour ce que j'en ai compris, ce groupe a une sorte de mission. Aragorn insiste pour que tous s'entendent. »

« Aye. Il existe une plus grande cause, et pour elle Gimli et moi nous tolérons nous. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez tous? Quelle est cette quête? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire », lui dit-il, l'air désolé.

Les sourcils de Kaitlyn se froncèrent davantage. « Tout le monde ne cesse de me répéter cela. On ne peut pas me dire ou bien j'aurais bientôt les réponses à mes questions. J'en ai assez d'entendre cela. »

Legolas baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds se répandant sur ses épaules. « Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est pour votre propre protection. »

Kaitlyn soupira. Il n'allait pas le lui dire lui non plus. « Ouais, parce que trop d'information est dangereux. J'ai déjà entendu celle-là auparavant. » Elle commença à gribouiller nerveusement avec son crayon sur la couverture de son cahier à dessins.

Un silence tendu tomba entre eux à nouveau.

Kaitlyn leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il la fixait. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, décidant que c'était maintenant ou jamais. « Je suis vraiment désolée de la façon dont j'ai agis dernièrement. Je ne suis pas ainsi, habituellement. Tendue, rude et puis… vous savez… »

Legolas hocha de la tête.

« En fait, j'aimerais recommencer du début », lui dit-elle en avançant sa main devant lui. « Mon nom est Kaitlyn Westerly. »

Legolas était clairement confus, mais il tendit néanmoins doucement sa main vers la sienne.

Elle constata directement au contact de leurs mains à quel point sa peau était incroyablement douce, particulièrement pour un archer. Elle serra et secoua sa main à quelques reprises puis la libéra.

Legolas sourit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un geste de salutations. Elle souhaitait recommencer à neuf. « Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Kaitlyn Westerly. » Il posa sa main sur son torse et inclina la tête avant d'étendre son bras vers elle, comme Kaitlyn avait vu Aragorn et Haldir le faire. « Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil. »

Elle lui sourit et tenta d'imiter la salutation.

« Et vous êtes de la Forêt Noire, n'est-ce pas? »

Legolas acquiesça. « Comment saviez-vous? » Il se demanda soudainement si elle connaissait également son titre.

« Aragorn me l'a dit. Je lui avais demandé si vous étiez de la Lothlòrien, mais il m'a plutôt indiqué la Forêt Noire. Comment est-ce, chez vous? »

Legolas lui offrit un sourire emplit de tristesse. « Ce fut autrefois une très belle et majestueuse forêt avec de grands arbres verts qui chatouillaient le ciel. Mais une magie maléfique l'a transformée en quelque chose de sombre et de terrifiant. C'est à l'est des Monts Brumeux. »

« Est-ce loin d'ici? »

« C'est à plusieurs jour de la Lòrien, de l'autre côté de la rivière d'Anduin. »

« Vivez-vous dans les arbres comme le font les elfes de la Lòrien? »

« Nay. Ma demeure est dans dans un boisé, au flanc d'une rivière. Elle est bien protégée, possède de spacieuses cavernes et de sinueux passages. Elle est trop toutefois renfermée pour mes préférences. Je préfère les arbres et le ciel. » Il sourit.

Elle lui retourna son sourire. « Avez-vous de la famille là-bas? »

« Aye. Mon père y vit. » Il vit une question se former dans ses yeux et décida d'y répondre avant qu'elle n'ait l'opportunité de l'exprimer. « Je suis enfant unique, et ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais tout jeune. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Elle est avec les Valar. » Il sourit tristement.

« Les Valar? Vous les avez mentionnés un peu plus tôt. »

« Aye, ils sont les Puissants, les Seigneurs de l'Est, ils règnent sur Arda. Ils prennent soin de l'âme et de l'esprit de ma mère dans les Cavernes de Mandos. »

« Votre paradis. »

Il hocha lentement de la tête. « J'espère qu'elle trouve la paix, là où elle est », ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Kaitlyn tenta de sourire. « J'en suis sûre. »

« Comment est votre monde? », demanda-t-il, tentant de repousser les pensées de sa mère au loin. Elle était décédée plusieurs siècles auparavant, mais la douleur de sa perte était encore vive pour lui.

Elle laissa complètement reposer son dos sur l'arbre contre lequel elle était assise. « C'est très différent d'ici. C'est très surchargé. Le train de vie est rapide et il y a beaucoup de technologie. »

« Ah, comme la machinerie dont vous parliez avec Gimli. La... L'automobile, et le bruyant appareil? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire. « Oui. Il y a beaucoup d'automobiles et d'objets bruyants. »

« À quoi ressemblent les automobiles? » Ses yeux bleus brillaient de curiosité.

Kaitlyn ouvrit son livre d'esquisses et entreprit d'y trouver une page vierge. « Je vais vous montrer. » Elle dessina rapidement l'image d'une petite voiture à quatre portes.

Legolas se rapprocha et la regarda dessiner.

« Vous devez vous asseoir ici pour la contrôler », lui dit-elle tout en pointant du bout de son crayon la place du conducteur. « L'automobile fonctionne à l'aide d'essence et d'une batterie chargée d'électricité. »

« La foudre? »

« Oui, un peu comme la foudre. Les miens ont trouvé un moyen de la maîtriser et de l'utiliser comme source d'énergie. »

« Intriguant. »

« C'est assez impressionnant. Bien sûr, ne me demandez pas comment tout cela fonctionne. Je sais juste comment l'utiliser. »

« Quelle autre tech... tech nol og- » Il trébuchait sur le mot.

« Quelle autre technologie avons-nous? »

« Aye. » Il secoua énergiquement de la tête, presque impatient d'en apprendre davantage.

« Eh bien, nous avons des avions. Ce sont comme de géants oiseaux de métal qui peuvent transporter des gens d'un endroit à un autre. Ils permettent de voyager sur des centaines de kilomètres en quelques heures. »

« Un oiseau fait de métal? » L'elfe de la Forêt Noire s'imaginait un corbeau métallique et son esprit n'en fut que plus confus.

Kaitlyn dessina grossièrement un avion. « Ce n'est pas littéralement un oiseau, mais ça a été construit pour y ressembler. L'avion a des ailes et une queue, et elle fonctionne avec une énergie similaire à celle des automobiles. »

Legolas hocha de la tête, mais il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ça est assez compliqué de toute façon. Disons juste que mon monde est un endroit très différent d'ici. » Elle tourna les pages de son cahier jusqu'à la première page et commença à lui montrer quelques uns de ses dessins. « J'ai parlé de cela à Gimli. On appelle ça le patin sur glace. C'est un sport ou un loisir. Vous mettez ces chaussures qui ont une lame de métal sous la semelle. » Elle dessina une rapide esquisse d'un patin à glace. « Lorsque vous portez ces souliers, vous pouvez glisser sur la glace. C'est assez amusant. »

Legolas sourit. « Une intéressante source de plaisir. Y excellez-vous? »

Kaitlyn rit. « Non, pas vraiment. Je suis assez maladroite en fait. Je finis la plupart du temps par glisser sur mon derrière plutôt que sur mes pieds. Et ceci... » Elle tourna la page. « Ce sont des immeubles que j'ai dessinés lors d'une sortie organisée par le collège. »

« Immeubles? Collège? »

« Les immeubles sont des genre de maisons. Ils sont très grands. Plus grands que les arbres, et les gens y habitent ou encore y travaillent. Et un collège est l'endroit où vont les jeunes adultes pour apprendre. C'est un lieu qui les prépare au monde adulte. »

Il fit un signe de tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda-t-il en pointant l'un des croquis.

« Ce sont des lampadaires. Des sortes de bougies qui ne s'éteignent pas. Enfin, pas tant que l'on appuie sur l'interrupteur ou que l'ampoule ne brûle. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle s'immobilisa, réalisant que tout cela le dépassait totalement. « Je suis désolée. Je peux vous montrer des choses que vous connaissez. » Elle tourna quelques pages et lui montra quelques dessins d'arbres, d'écureuils et d'oiseaux.

« C'est une forêt », dit-il en souriant.

« Oui, j'avais l'habitude d'aller marcher dans les bois lorsque j'avais du temps libre après le travail. J'apportais toujours mon cahier d'esquisses avec moi. »

« Puis-je regarder? »

Elle hésita un moment mais décida qu'il pouvait bien regarder. Elle acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête et lui tendit le livre, observant l'elfe alors qu'il s'attardait minutieusement sur chacun des dessins.

Il sourit. « Ce sont des chênes. »

Elle sentit son propre sourire s'étirer. « C'est bien cela. »

Il tourna la page et fut enchanté de voir les esquisses de ses compagnons. « Ce sont les hobbits. » Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête et se fit la remarque que même s'il avait près de 3000 ans d'existence, l'elfe conservait une innocence enfantine.

« Cela leur ressemble. Et Aragorn. » Il pointa l'image du Rôdeur. « C'est réellement remarquable. L'esquisse le représente exactement. »

Il parcourut les autres pages garnies d'images de ses amis tout comme d'endroits familiers de la Lothlòrien. Lorsqu'il arriva à la page contenant les dessins de lui, il s'arrêta et les contempla pendant un long moment.

Pendant un instant, Kaitlyn crut qu'il les détestait ou qu'ils le dérangeaient, mais il finit par lui offrir un sourire chaleureux.

« Personne ne m'a dessiné auparavant. Je me rappelle même ce à quoi je pensais lorsque vous avez réalisé ces esquisses. Vous avez dessiné mon carquois à la perfection, tout comme mon arc. Les détails de mes habits sont impressionnants. Ces dessins sont très bien », lui dit-il, jetant un coup d'oeil à son visage. « Merci de les avoir partagés avec moi. »

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. « Bienvenue. »

Il prit conscience de son embarras et il referma le livre avant de le lui rendre. Elle le prit et le rangea dans son sac.

« Je crains que ma curiosité vous ait gardé loin du sommeil. Aragorn ne sera pas indulgent à sa leçon, demain. Vous devriez vous reposer. »

Elle hocha de la tête. « C'est probablement une bonne idée. »

« Je pourrais vous raccompagner », lui offrit-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, prit son sac avant de se lever et de le suivre jusqu'au camp. C'était une courte distance, et la promenade prit fin avant d'avoir la chance de seulement commencer.

« Bonne nuit, Kaitlyn Westerly », lui souhaita Legolas tout en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux et attentionné.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide, ayant peine à croire qu'elle avait déjà été effrayée de cet elfe. « Bonne nuit, Legolas Vertefeuille. »

Les deux prirent des chemins différents, inconscients au fait qu'Aragorn était assis parmi les ombres, les observant tout en fumant sa pipe.

* * *

_J'ai décidé de laisser l'appelation « lecteur CD portable », je trouvais que c'était un petit clin d'oeil à la technologie que l'on utilisait quelques années auparavant!_

_(1) Il y avait un petit jeu de mot, plutôt impossible à traduire. Merry et Pippin prenaient au pied de la lettre l'expression «__ Rock and roll __», et y voyaient des pierres qui roulent... Plutôt comique!_


End file.
